Anything, Everything
by nimi1611
Summary: Merlins lost, will Arthur be able to find him before it's to late. when Uther goes mad with power who will be the one to suffer. this is a story about Arthur and Merlin also about 2 characters I made up
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is going to be the longest fanfic I have ever written. It's a slash so be warned. Um I know this first chapter may not seem very dark or depressing g but believe me it will be soon. Also Uthers a major jerk in this. Finally I don't own Merlin or any of the characters I do however own Callum and Adianna. I'm not gonna describe then in the story so I will now Callum is basically Ben Barnes (prince Caspian) and Adianna is about the same height as Susan from Narnia but she has red hair and brown eyes. **

Chapter one 

The stars where sighing through _their _window. Arthur ran his fingers through the dark hair of the body next to him who mumbled something and wrapped their arms around his chest tighter around his chest, Arthur could stop the laugh that escaped "Merlin I know I'm as strong as you but that doesn't mean I'm you personal bear the cuddle up to whenever you want to "he teased, Merlin looked away "sorry sire" he murmured as he tried to pull away but Arthur held him down "don't be" he whispered before kissing Merlins lips in a attempt to show him how much Arthur loved the idiot. They lay like this wrapped in each other's arms until the sun began to rise. Arthur was confused at times like this usually all Merlin could do was talk about anything and everything, but now he was silent he hadn't said a word since his mumbled apology from before .This could only mean one thing.

"Merlin what's wrong?"Arthur asked kissing his was down merlins neck "nothing" Merlin gasped as Arthurs nicked the curse between his neck and shoulders "Arthur stop" Merlin said pushing him away, Arthur caught Merlins chin and pulled his face to look at him in the eyes "Merlin what is it" he was being to worry now, there was something defiantly up with Merlin "nothing _Arthur" _ Merlin using Arthurs name like this usually meant he wanted to drop the subject but Arthur kept pushing "Merlin" he look at the boy's eyes "please tell me" Merlin sighed and fell back down onto the bed " don't you ever get worried?" Merlin asked "about what?" Arthur asked confused "anything, everything, that Uther could find out about my magic, that he could walk through that door at any minute and" Merlin shuddered at the thought. Arthur pulled him into his chest, this was Merlins biggest fear and Arthur knew it "sshh it's ok that's never gonna happen" Arthur comforted him "how do you know that?" "Because" Arthur stated "I won't let it" he promised as the two drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

They woke up later to a bell ringing and a man yelling "the prince has returned". Arthur rushed to get his cloths back on the whole time smiling "oh come on Merlin hurry up" he yelled before grabbing the confused warlock and bolting from the room. Arthur dragged Merlin across the court yard and into the stables. "What are we doing" Merlin asked "Waiting" Arthur answered and pushed Merlin behind a wall. Soon enough they heard a horse walking towards them. Arthur stepped out from his hiding spot when the rider jumped off the horse "you took your time coming back" he called and the other man looked at him "Arthur" he stated "Callum" replied. The two started at each other for seconds that felt like hours until they both started laughing and hugged each other. Merlin looked at the other man, he had longish brown hair and dark eyes but his skin was light. Merlin was pulled out if his trance when Arthur called him "Merlin this is my brother Callum "he explained. Merlin just stood there shocked "I... I didn't know you had a brother "he shook his head, Callum laughed "yeah well the king doesn't like to talk about his little barstard son... not when he's got his first born prat over here" he laughed pointing at Arthur who just rolled his eyes and looked at the person standing behind Callum "so who's this?" he asked, the girl looked up "MERLIN" she screamed and lunged herself at him, Merlin looked up a second before the girl was hugging him "ADIANNA" he laughed picking her up and spinning around. "Where have you been?" "What are you doing here" "I looked for you for years". Arthur cleared his throat and they looked up at the two stunned princes, "Adianna lived in my village until she was adopted by a travelling lady" Merlin explained moving back to Arthur, "who turned out to be a queen" Adianna called moving taking Callum hand "Merlin was my only friend everyone else though I was a freak" "you where" Merlin teased eyeing the dark purple dress she was wearing with rips on the bottom that Adianna had obviously done herself "I see some things never change" Merlin ducked behind Arthur who just laughed at the glares that Merlin was getting off Callum and Adianna.

They walked back to Arthurs chambers and after hours or talking Arthur finally asked "why did you come back Callum what are you doing here?"Callum looked at Adianna and reached for her hand who smiled and moved closer to him, "where getting married" Callum smiled and stroked some hair from Adianna's eyes.

**Thanks for reading, trust me it gets really depressing everyone has some problem or something really bad happen to them. Reviews make me happy and I'd really like to know what u guys think. Ily you all x.o **


	2. Chapter 2

**If your still here thanks for reading.**

Chapter 2

"Does know" Arthur asked, since Callum announcement Merlin and Adianna had starting babbling on about everything they had done after they were separated. "Maybe" Callum smiled at the annoyed look on his brother's face. Arthur groaned "you know he hates being the last to know" "well we better go tell him then before those two" he pointed at Merlin and Adianna "tell everyone " Callum laughed, there were something's about his brother Arthur would never understand his sense of humour was one of them. "Stay with Merlin" Callum whispered to Adianna kissing her neck, Arthur looked at Merlins smile "remember your chores Merlin" he called as they walked off to find their father.

An hour latter Merlin was making Arthurs bed and Adianna was being anything but helpful, she was beginning to remind him why he was her only friend. "So" she said looking around the room eyeing one of Merlins scarfs hidden in Arthurs draw "how long have you and Arthur been together" the pillow Merlin was holding hit the ground "I...I don't know what you're talking about" "oh come on Merlin you know you suck at lying"she laughed at his blush "tell me" "Adianna seriously I haven't got a clue what you mean" he shook his head " I have kept your other secret what makes this one so different... there no point denying it actually ... not with the way you look at each other" her smile feel when she saw his face "it's different this time" he whispered "how?" Merlin looked up at the friend he had long ago given up any hope of seeing again "they could hurt Arthur" Adianna whipped a tear away from his eyes "that is something you never have to fear" she assured him "how could you possibly know that" "because Merlin" her smile returning to her face "in my dreams your both happy side by side" she kissed his check and ran from the room laughing. Merlin stood there stunned, what other secrets did he friends have?

"Father" Arthur called as he and Callum entered the throne room. As they walked threw he crowd they heard poorly contained whispers and gasps at Callum sudden appearance, it was not unknown of the kings dislike to his second son, but everyone knew Arthur and Callum were the closet brothers and would stand by each other no matter what. "Father" Arthur said again this time bowing, Uther nodded and looked at Callum "sire" Callum bowed and stood beside Arthur, he had never been allowed to call Uther father not even when he was a young boy and didn't know any better. "What are you doing back here?" Uther raised his eyebrows at Callum "I wanted my future bride to see the place I grew up in" Callum shrugged " you're getting married?" Uther stood up, Callum only nodded and looked around bored, he never felt comfortable in the court especially when he knew he wasn't wanted by most people. Uther turned his attention back to Arthur "where you bride then?" he demanded, Arthur winced at the words "I have none father" he looked at the floor "do you hear that?" Uther addressed the crowd " my son Prince Arthur has no bride while he" pointing at Callum who face had turned into an angry glare "a drunken mistake from my past dose" Uther spat "father stop this you don't understand" Arthur begged " what i don't understand" Uther began but Callum cut him off " stop this Uther it's bad enough that you've never cared about me but I let that go years ago but now you stand here yelling and screaming at the son you do care about, have you lost your mind" Callum yelled, Uther ignoring his second son started on Arthur again " what I don't understand it that my own son can't not even manage to have a child so at least my line will continue" Arthur stepped back tears filling his eyes but none fell " stop this Uther he doesn't deserve this" Callum yelled again as Uther yelled every insult he could at Arthur "you always have been and always will be a failure ... I fear the day you become king... on that day my kingdom will fall" Arthur fled the room with Uthers words ringing in his ears.

Callum glared at Uther before running after Arthur. He searched every room and corridor before he found Arthur sitting alone in the dark, knees brought up to his chest, hiding his head. Callum looked around the room, the only window was smashed and nearly everything in the room was broken, this was obliviously where Arthur come when he was angry. " Arthur" he called putting his hand on his brother's shoulder, Arthur flinched away from the touch, "its ok it's just me" Callum told him. Arthur kept his head down "he doesn't understand" "understand what?" Arthur shook his head "its ok you can tell me" Callum sat down next to him "you wouldn't understand either" "try me" Arthur looked at Callum then down again " I could never do that to Merlin, I could never hurt him like that" it took Callum a minute to understand but when he did he couldn't hold the smile back "I knew there was something going on with you two" "you not mad" Arthur asked, Callum shook his head "of course not you idiot" he laughed "thank you" Arthur smiled "no problem now I think we better go find them, I don't know about Merlin but could find trouble in a locked room with nothing in it" Arthur laughed knowing Merlin was just the same.

"Adianna stop" Merlin yelled running behind her, she just laughed and ran outside. Merlin groaned, now how was he meant to find her. He ran outside and stoped. There in the middle of the road was Adianna staring at an old house that looked just like the one she had in Eldor, "Adianna" he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the house " I thought he was gone but now he's found me again" Merlin hugged her "he hasn't found you again this isn't his house" "how do you know that" Adianna argued back " because once you left with you knew mother the villagers threw him out of town, I'd like to say it was all my but truthfully I've never seen my mother so angry" Adianna smiled "and as for the house well I got homesick a couple of months ago so Arthur told everyone we were going hunting and took me back for a while. When we got there all the villagers were avoiding the house like it was cursed. My mother couldn't afford to move so she still lived next door to it. I stared having nightmares about what happened to you, woke up screaming. Arthur forced me to tell him what was wrong. I've seen him angry before but never like this, he got up in the middle of the night and set the hose on fire" he explained "you burned it down" Merlin nodded " thank you" Adianna whispered hugging Merlin "thank Arthur it was his idea" as if on cue the two princes found them laughing. Arthur walked up to Merlin , kissed his hand and laughed at his blush. Adianna hugged Arthur "thank you" she whispered in his ear before returning to Callum's arms.

Xxxxxx

When everyone else was asleep and Merlin had snuck into his chambers. Arthur once again found himself wrapped around a lustful Merlin. Arthur kissed his way down Merlins body and back up again making Merlin moan and beg for more. Arthur was quick to oblige. Merlin screamed his name as Arthur drove him over the edge, Arthur only last a couple more minutes before yelling for Merlin and collapsing beside him. Pulling the smaller boy into his arms the two lay together, happy to feel the other in their arms.

It was some time later when their breathing had returned to normal, Merlins head resting on Arthur's chest did Arthur finally ask "what were you and Adianna doing at that old house today?" Arthur asked playing with Merlins hair "what are you jealous "Merlin teased kissing Arthurs chest above his heart "Merlins what was going on" Arthurs voice was serious now, Merlin sighed and turned his head back "do you remember when we went to visit my mum and I told you about my friends who's dad used to hit and touch when no one was around" "yes but" Arthur frowned and held Merlin tighter in his arms "it was Adianna wasn't it?" Merlin only nodded "is she ok now? Is that why she left with the travelling lady that ended up being a queen" Arthur asked " I don't know if it's why she left, the lady showed up the day her father had barley hurt her and out of nowhere she was offered an escape a way to make it all better, make it go away. I don't blame her for leaving.... as for today I've never seen her like that, she looked like she was either going to make a run for it or jump off a building" Merlin sobbed, Arthur kissed away the tears and soon they were in a peaceful sleep.

Xxxxxx

"NO" Callum woke up the Adianna screaming and thrashing around. He looked at her face, scrunched up in pain and fear but her eyes remind asleep. "No please you can't... don't make me" she begged "get off me" she kicked, Callum took hold of her hands "Adianna wake up it's just a night mare" he brushed the hair out of her eyes, tears started to flow from her eyes, he pulled her into his arms, "you safe my love just wake up and it'll go away" he promised. Her eyes flew open, her breathing heavy while her eyes scanned the room "it was just a dream" he told her kissing her shoulder, Adianna flinched away from the kiss "what's wrong", she just shook her head "Adianna please" he lifted her chin looking her in the eyes "why were you looking at that old house today?" "do you remember what I told you about my father" Callum nodded "well I didn't tell you everything" "what" Adianna cut Callum off "one night he came into my room" she told him resting her head on his chest "i told him I didn't want to but he didn't listen. He pushed me onto my bed, I was to shocked to do anything, he'd only ever wanted to touch my before but he wanted more this time" she shuddered at the thought "I fought, kicked some hoe managed to push him away before he did anything, but then he had this knife, he cut my side" she traced his hand along the scar "it hurt... a lot...I can remember the blood but I don't remember screaming but then there was Merlin, his mother and will. Merlin and Will ripped him off me while Hunith just hugged me. By morning the whole village knew, I couldn't take the looks. I was already different enough then my mother come along, offered me a way out so I took it.... But then that house this morning. It brought back to many memories" she whispered "you never have to be afraid of that again, I will never let anyone like that man near you again" Callum swore " I know..I ...I just can't be near that house.... I don't want to remember" " I'll destroy it in the morning" Callum rocked Adianna in his arms until she drifted to sleep. Callum had never met her father. He had never wanted to but now he felt a sudden urge to hunt the man down and kill him as slowly as possible.

**Thanks for reading the next chapter will be up as soon as I decide what should happen in it lol **

**Reviews make me happy but don't feel pressure to review although I'm more likey to update again soon if I know people want to read more of this story.**

**Ily xoxox nimi1611**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Uther wanted to meet Adianna. Rumours about the girl had reached his ears but he had never seen her face. Early one morning an invitation to that nights feast was left by Callum's and Adianna's door. Adianna had complained she hated feast, so many noble men who always stared and never had anything interesting to talk about, Callum had kissed her neck, lips touching her lips until she agreed to go.

Callum spent his days helping Arthur however he could, so rather than be alone Adianna followed Merlin around. "Honestly" Merlin grumbled "isn't there something better you could be doing?" "Probably" she laughed "but you much more fun" she threw a sock at his face "that's it your going down now" he laughed grabbing a pillow. Adianna ducked and stole her own pillow. From outside the door Gwen could hear screaming and laughing, she opened the door to find Merlin and an unmade girl covered in feathers and laughing their heads off "Merlin" she asked uncertain, "Gwen" Merlin spun around "this is" "your Gwen Merlins told me so much about you" Adianna hugged Gwen "um really" Gwen looked at Merlin who blushed "Gwen this is Adianna she used to live in my village" Merlin explained "and now she's going to marry our prince Callum" Morgona entered the room "how did you know that?" "Oh really Merlin" she sighed "lovely to met you" she said picking the feathers out of Adianna's hair "you two... um who are you" the two laughed "why do I get the feeling I'm missing something" Merlin whispered to Gwen "HA" Adianna yelled spinning around to look at Merlin "I knew you weren't as smart as you pretend you are" Merlin rolled his eyes "What's been going on in here?" Gwen asked "where were just talking about the feast" Merlin covered for them "speaking of which we should be getting ready now" Morgona called dragging Adianna out of the room.

"Wow" Merlin breathed when Morgona and Adianna were long gone "she's ...." Gwen stumbled "weird, strange, amazing, fantastic" Merlin guessed, Gwen raised an eyebrow "oh... well that's usually the reaction she gets, completely freaked out people or people who have instantly fallen for her" "I was going to say nice" Gwen blushed "you care about her?" Gwen asked "she's like a little sister" Gwen smiled and nodded before she left the room. Merlin looked around the room, feathers covering the entire floor and groaned. Adianna was like a little sister any annoying one from hell Merlin thought to himself.

Xxxxxx

"Do you think dreams can come true" Adianna asked Morgona "that depends on what happens" Adianna sighed "I keep dreaming about a dark room locked away somewhere, there's screaming and blood covering the walls" she admitted, Morgona shuddered remembering all the nightmares she had that had come true " It's just a nightmare don't let it control you" she comforted her, Adianna smiled "now" Morgona said pulling Adianna to her closet "which dress do you want?".

Xxxxxx

Seated at the head of the table Uther looked at the crowds of guests scanning for any sigh of his son and the mystery girl he was going to marry. Morgona seated his left has not stopped talking about her all night, how much fun she was, how caring, kind, loving she was. When Uther had asked about her past Morgona fell silent, he turned to Arthur expecting an answer, Arthur sighed and mumbled something about Adianna's past scaring her and it would be best to leave the subject alone unless he wanted to anger Callum.

So Uther sat and waited for the pair to arrive. He had been in the middle of a conversation with one of his knights when they entered to room. Callum was wearing the darkest pants Uther had ever seen on a man, with a grey jacket and shirt. Holding his arm was the beautiful Adianna, her hair pulled away from her face showing her eyes shining like diamonds, wearing a long black dress once again torn on the ends to show her ankles and a belt made of rubies that would shine like the stars. Together they looked like the night in human form. Arthur stood up, he hugged Callum before spinning Adianna around causing her to laugh.

Her laugh. Uther had never heard anything like it, it sounded like all the joy in the world had been released in a single heart beat. Something about it drew Uther in. Arthur sat back down and smiled at Merlin from across the room who blushed and looked away smiling at Arthur. "Sire" Callum bowed "this is Adianna" she smiled and bowed to Uther "my lady" Uther reached to kiss her hand but the girl was running across the room. "Merlin" she cried, Uther looked up to see his future daughter in law hugging his sons manservant, Arthur of course burst out laughing at Merlins panicked expression as he was dragged across the room by Adianna.

"What is this?" Uther challenged "With all respect sire is this feat not for Callum and myself" Uther nodded "well then" she paused pushing Merlin into a seat next to Arthur "Adianna what are you doing" Merlin tired to stand up but she pushed him down again. Callum took a seat next to Arthur, knowing that unless she got her way about this the argument would never end, Adianna turned back to Uther "Merlin is my oldest and closest friend no offense Arthur, Morgona, Callum you don't count you know I love you more than anyone and I would not him serving at a feast held in my honour..Oh" this time it was Merlin and Morgona's turn to laugh at Gwen and forced in the seat near Morgona

"Adianna please let me go" Gwen pleaded. By now the whole party was watching the princes "right I think that's everyone" Adianna said smiling "As I was saying I wouldn't haven't my friends serving at my own feast so Merlin and Gwen are now my guests" she sat down with Callum not waiting for any objections.

"Oh come on Merlin" Adianna pleaded

"NO" Merlin groaned again "please" "why can't you dance with Callum or Arthur" Merlin complained "because I've been dancing with Callum all night, Arthurs dancing with Morgona and Callum was nice enough to ask Gwen" "well I can't dance anyway" Merlin lied "yes you do, remember I taught you for some farmers wedding or something" she laughed hauling Merlin to his feet. Across the dance floor Arthur coughed to get Callum, Morgona and Gwen's attention "This should be good" he nodded to towards Merlin being dragged across the dance floor. The four laughed at the idea of Merlin dancing.

"Adianna please don't make me do this" Merlin pleaded, she only laughed "I'm serious I forgot how to dance" "No one can forget something like this "she teased.

Merlin had not been lying, within minutes he tripped over something bringing Adianna down with hi, who burst out laughing. Callum pulled a hysterically laughing Adianna to her feet, Arthur kneeled down next to Merlin helping him sit up. "Merlin I knew you were a klutz but" she burst out laughing again as Merlin tired to stand up but feel again only to be caught but Arthur "seriously I never knew you had such a bad memory what do you do hit your head a lot" she teased, Merlin tired to laugh but it come out as a strangled groan. Moving him away from the crowd Arthur sat him in a chair "Merlin are you alright?" "Arthur?" Merlin asked "yes Merlin I'm here" he said holding his shoulders up so he would fall again " what happened? Where am I" Arthur ran his hand other Merlins head who hissed in pain and tried to pull away "Merlin how hard did you hit you head" "I don't" Merlins eyes closed "Merlin" Arthur shook him "come on Merlin don't mess with me here" he shook the boy again but he didn't open his eyes "Merlin wake up please" Arthur ran his hand down Merlin face.

"We need to get Merlin to Gaius, he'll know what to do usually when Merlin passes out all I have to do shake him once or twice then he come around again but this time" Arthur explained to his friends. Adianna looked around the room, she'd seen it somewhere before she just didn't know when. Then she heard it, the blood curling screaming from her nightmares. She covered her ears falling to the ground, shutting her eyes trying to make the blood go away. Callum looked around to see Adianna trembling on the ground. "Adianna" he yelled rushing to her side "Adianna please" he tried to pull her hands away from her ears "what's wrong, open your eyes" he pleaded managing to get hand hands away from the side of the head, "make it stop" she screamed "please make it stop" she begged "make what stop?" Callum looked frantically around to room looking for anything that could be hurting her. Morgona walked over and brushed some of her hair out of Adianna's eyes "you need to take her to Gaius he'll make her stop" Callum nodded picking a still screaming Adianna up and running form the room following Arthur.

Xxxxxx

"What is it" Caius yelled as Arthur and Callum burst into his chambers. He dropped his book at the sight of an unconscious Merlin benign held up by Arthur and a trembling with fear Adianna being held in the safe arms of Callum. "Put them over there" he indicated to two beds on the other side of the room "what happened?" "They were dancing, Merlin tripped hit his head now he won't wake up, she won't stop screaming" Arthur explained in a rush "please you have to help them" Callum begged, Gaius nodded and started mixing different potions from everywhere together.

Arthur sat by Merlins side, stoking his face, Gaius looked over at him and sighed he'd found out about Merlin and Arthur a while ago to be fair he didn't care what they did he was just worried about them, this was a dangerous game that could only end badly one way or another.

"Right" Gaius turns back to Merlin "hold his head up" Arthur instantly did as he was told, Gaius pour a liquid down Merlins throat "it will take some time to an effect sire" Arthur nodded " now for Adianna" he said facing Callum "there is only one thing that could help her but I must warn you it may not work and if it does it won't be permanent" "what is it" Callum said eyes the potion in his hand "it will hopefully erase the dream from her mind" "do it" Gaius nodded and walked over to Adianna who kicked at thrashed at the air "you'll need to hold her down" Arthur stood up and help Callum hold Adianna in one place, Gaius poured the mixture down her throat. She coughed a couple of time and Callum was scared she'd bring it back up and continue screaming but she just feel into a deep sleep.

"What now?" Arthur asked taking his place beside Merlin again " Now we wait for them to come back" Callum traced a kiss along Adianna neck.

**Well once again thank for reading. I have tried to improve my editing but to tell the truth I'm just really crapy at it. LOL. Review if u feel like it. Next chapter should be up but Tuesday or Monday not sure yet. Ily xoxox nimi1611 .**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arthur woke up to the sound of Merlin groaning "what happened?" Merlin asked trying to sit up in the small bed, Arthur moved behind him pulling him up to lean on his chest. "you fell over and hit your head, fell unconscious" Arthur explained pulling some hair away from Merlins eyes "oh I'm sorry" Merlin mumbled " you wouldn't wake up" Arthur whispered pulling Merlin closer into him, Merlin let his head fall onto his loves shoulder "I.. I thought you weren't going to wake up, I was scared I'd never see you open your eyes again" "I'm here now aren't I" Merlin kissed Arthur "you are and you have no idea how glad I am your awake" Arthur whimpered into the kiss. After hours of lazing about in bed Merlin suddenly had a flash back to how he'd hit his head in the 1st place. "Adianna is she ok?" Merlin asked looking at Arthur, Arthur just laughed "I wondered how long it would take you to remember" Arthur rested his head against Merlin's "that doesn't answer the question" Merlin pushed, Arthur sighed "she's fine, she woke up yesterday, she's with Callum now, their explaining her dreams to my father" "Arthur?" "Yes Merlin" "how long have I Been out for?" Arthur laughed "about 4 days" Merlin groaned.

Xxxxxx

_For a family dinner this doesn't feel very family-ish_ Adianna though to herself. It had been 3 days since she woke up and 2 for Merlin, Uther had decided that he, Arthur, Morgona, Callum and Adianna should have dinner together, in order to get to know each other a little better. Adianna scoffed at the idea, she already knew Callum better than anyone, she knew enough about Arthur and Morgona to know she liked them, as for Uther she didn't like the way he looked at her. Merlin and Gwen were of course serving them tonight so if she really wanted to she could just start a conversation with them, well she could start one with Gwen, and Merlin on the other side was staring at Arthur, who in turn smiled back at Merlin. Callum seeing Adianna watching Merlin and Arthur started laughing. Uther turned to glare at Callum and he instantly stopped laughing. Arthur looked back other at Merlin standing in the corner with Gwen trying not to laugh. When Uther turned back to Morgona Adianna leaned closer to Callum "What?" she hissed, Callum just shook his head.

"So you mother, she is the Queen of the eastern Water islands" Uther asked, Adianna smiled and nodded "And what about your father?" Adianna shuddered, Arthur leant forward in his seat, Merlin took a protective step forward behind her and Callum pull her chin up to look him in the eyes "it's ok, you have nothing to fear" he whispered softly against her neck "I no longer have a father" Adianna whispered, tears she couldn't hold back slide down her face. Callum was the first to move, he pulled Adianna out of her chair and into his arms before he took her away from the room.

"WHAT was that?" Uther asked stunned, Arthur groaned "what's going on?" he demanded "I told you not to bring up her past but no you just had to didn't you" Arthur hissed "so her father died like yours Morgona?" Morgona looked away and shook her head "Father you don't understand her past scares her" Arthur stated. Uther looked over at Merlin who was obviously uncomfortable being here, he looked like he was about to bolt from the room after his friend "you" Uther called, Merlin spun around "you knew her before she come here" Merlin nodded "what about her past scares her" Merlins face paled "it's not my place" Merlin stumbled trying to walk away from Uthers glare. What he didn't notice was the piece of wood that he'd forgotten about on the floor. Merlin fell with a loud thump. Arthur was at his side in a second "honestly Merlin this has to be the second time you've fallen over since you woke up" Arthur tried to tease Merlin but a concerned loving tone was visible in his voice. A tone which Uther failed not to hear. "Sorry Arthur... sire" Merlin mumbled sitting up "you didn't hit you head again did you?" Arthur actually laughed this time pulling Merlin up to stand, Merlin glared but accepted the help "no I'm fine, now will you please let go I", not going to fall again" Morgona had to hold back a laugh at the two boys in front of her "good because I need you to do something for me" Merlin groaned forgetting he was in front of the king "I'll be leaving now it that's ok " Arthur turned to face Uther who nodded in return. Arthur walked out of the room with Merlin a step behind him. When they were far enough not to be heard Arthur turned to Merlin, pushing him against the wall kissing him until Merlin moaned "I have a surprise for you" Arthur breathed covering Merlin eyes and pulling him away.

Xxxxxx

Uther sat in his chair staring at the fire. Morgona has left his some time ago to sleep. As he watched the fire he couldn't help remember all the things he'd missed between his son and the servant boy. All the lasting looks, secret smiles, hidden touches. Uther shuddered at the thought that crept into his head. He stood from his seat and walked out the door, they were hiding something and he was going to find out what.

Xxxxxx

"Arthur where are we going?" Merlin asked trying to move his princes hands away from his eyes, "Now Merlin that would ruin the surprise" Arthur kissed his neck forcing Merlin forwards.

"Now" Arthur slowly moved his hands away from Merlins eyes and wrapping them around his waist "you can open your eyes". Merlin looked at the sight before him, stars shining above him, trees surrounding them and a lake that shone in the moonlight "Do you like it?" Arthur asked breathing on his lovers neck, Merlin shuddered " it's beautiful" "NO where near as you" Arthur licked, nibbled and kissed his way up and down Merlins neck "Arthur" Merlin moaned as Arthur lowered him to the ground . Shirts were torn off and Merlin traced his fingers along a scar on Arthur's stomach, Arthur moaned into the touch, ripping his fingers away Arthur marked his way over the moaning boy beneath him. "Arthurs please" Merlin begged, Arthur smiled and moved his hand downwards. In the distance Merlin heard a twig snap "what was that" he panicked pushing Arthur away "nothing just a deer or something" Arthur looked up at Merlin panicked face "Merlin were safe, no one knows were here" Arthur promised kissing Merlin again. Soon Merlin had forgotten about the twig, all he could do was breath and feel as Arthur moved within him. "Ar...Arthur...I...I loved you" Merlin panted before screaming for Arthur as pleasure took over him, Arthur fell over the edge screaming his love for Merlin. He pulled out of Merlin, holding his love in his arms he couldn't help smiling as he watched Merlin drift off to sleep.

Xxxxxx

Uther stood on the side lines hidden behind the tress watching as his son and his servant screamed each other's names in a blissful oblivion. He had felt like vomiting when he Arthur yelling his undying love for the boy. As he watched them sleep wrapped around each other he promised himself that the boy would never get with doing this to his son. Arthur he decided would be tolerate just this once but they servant would pay.

**Hey um yeah I kinda got banned from the internet for a couple of days soz this took a while the next one will be up tomorrow. As always thanks to reading review if u want.**

**Ily xoxox nimi1611.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You called for me father "bowed standing aside Uther nodding to Callum and Adianna who was wrapped up sobbing into Callum's shoulder "Yes... We have a new prisoner I want you here for his judgement. Arthur stood by the window, he hadn't been able to find Merlin All morning and this was the last place he wanted to be. The doors where thrown open and a body was pushed at the kings feet. Arthur took a step forward to see the person. He frozen in his placed when he realised who it was.

Kneeling on shaking legs before the king was Merlin, hands chained behind his back staring as the floor. Merlin looked up at Arthur, his eyes were filled with stress and fear.

"Do you know why your here?" Merlin didn't answer "YOU" Uther slapped Merlin across the face, Arthur winced at the sound "are here because you seduced, shamed and disgraced our prince" Arthurs face fell open "Father" he started "I would never do anything like that... least of all with _Merlin_" he lied taking a step forwards to Merlins side "restrain them" Uther yelled. Two guards held Arthur back as he kicked at them and Callum was pulled away from Adianna's arms. Arthur looked at his father with pure anger in his eyes "Do you deny these claims?" Uther spat at Merlin, Merlin never took his eyes off the ground "DO YOU" Uther yelled kicking Merlin legs causing him to fall "No sire" Merlin whispered, tears escaping his closed eyes "Merlin don't" Arthur yelled but he was too late " Lock him away" Uther ordered, Merlin was pulled to his feet "you will never see the light again" Uther hissed at him. Merlin was dragged across the room "sorry Arthur" He whispered "NO FATHER stop this" Arthur screamed trying to pull his arms away from his captures, Uther looked at his son, Arthur panicked and did the only thing he could think of "It was me" he yelled at his father " Arthur don't do this please" Merlin begged but Arthur ignored him "I was the one that started this, I talked him into it, if you have to punish anyone make it me, don't hurt Merlin for something I did" "why would you do something like that Arthur?" Uther asked, Arthur looked away and shook his head " go on tell me, tell everyone" Uther signalled for a guard to knock Merlin to the ground. Merlin shrieked in pain as his wrist was snapped "Because I Love him" Arthur yelled wishing he could stab the guard who was hurting Merlin "now stop this please" Uther looked shocked, everyone in the room stood staring at the king and prince "KILL HIM" Uther growled.

Arthur's heart stopped beating for a second. "NO" He begged thrashing and kicking at the guards who held him back. Tears streaming down his face Merlin looked at Arthur as a Knights raised his dagger.

"Stop" come Adianna panicked scream, she glared at Uther "I as princess under my mother place Merlin under my protection... if you kill him you'll have to kill me too" "Fine" "NO" Uther and Callum yelled "by doing so you would have started a war and I can promise you my mother's armies will be here before the sun rises on the next day" she yelled over the top of them "you would start a war over a mere servant" Uther questioned "No" she smiled "you would start one over where your sons heart lays" he voice was full with a mix of determination, power and love, something Uther feared coming from anyone but himself. He nodded and the princes where released. Callum wrapped his arms protectively around Adianna. Arthur lunged himself at a broken Merlin, wrapping his arms around the whimpering boy he wiped some tears away from Merlins eyes "sshh it's ok no one's going to hurt you" he whispered "Arthur?" Merlin mumbled "sshh its ok Merlin go to sleep" he picked him up, holding his close to his chest and made his way to the door, he turned to face his father and the rest of the court "If any of you ever think about hurting my Merlin" he said holding Merlin tighter "It'll be the last thing you ever do" He promised walking out the doors with Callum and Adianna following him.

They had survived. They had faced Merlins worst fear and lived, with some help form Adianna. Arthur laid next to Merlin watching his chest rise and fall as he breathed, Adianna would never know who grateful he was to her.

**Ok I know its short but believe me it was shorter before I typed it. I would like to thank escape the fate and bullet for my valentine – with their music I would never be able to write a thing. Review if u want. Ily xoxox nimi1611**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Merlin woke up the next morning Arthur was with him. He held his close apologising threw tears, Merlin kisses them away, whispering to Arthur that he had nothing to be sorry about.

Arthur never left his alone. He followed Merlin around all day, held his hand, kissed his neck laughing when Merlin blushed at the people giggling on the sidelines. By the end of the day the entire city knew about the prince and the servant boy. Most of the people where supportive and happy for them, glad that they had found someone to love. There were others who avoided their eyes, left the room when Merlin walked in with Arthur, one or two of them yelled insults at Merlin, Arthur had spun around so fast and shoved them into a wall threatening them for everything they had that Merlin didn't know what was going on. As quick as Arthur had turned around he was back, holding Merlins hand again pulling him away.

Xxxxxx

So once again Merlin found himself forced into attending a feast, at least this time he was with Arthur.

Merlin sat resting his head against Arthur's shoulders, who played with his hair, trying not to laugh as Adianna tried to explain the differences between Camelot and her home.

"What do you mean you don't have a queen?" a knight asked, Callum sat next to Adianna kissing her hand "we have a Queen instead" she laughed, Uther scoffed "we have a king with no queen" Morgona defended "And the dancing there is much more fun" she looked Merlin in the eyes "you "she laughed "should never try it" Merlin felt Arthur laughing, "anyway we'll have a king soon enough" she shrugged eating a grape "what?" Arthur asked "OH" she blushed "I forgot to tell you" she smiled at Callum "What?" he asked moving in his seat to get his drink "who's going to be your king?" Uther raised an eyebrow "Callum" she stated, Callum chocked on his drink "what?" he gasped "My mother has decided to make you her heir" "But" "I never wanted you to be my king, I wanted to be your queen" Adianna ran her hand down Callum's face. In the background Uther winced at the touch Adianna gave his unwanted son. He had spent his nights dreaming of the girl's beauty and here she was giving her grown away to a mistake that seemed to follow him where ever he went.

Xxxxxx

"I promise I won't let you fall this tome" Arthur teased letting his head fall on Merlins shoulder "what will you do if I won't?" Merlin challenged "I'll put you in the stocks for a week" "no you wouldn't" "Oh wouldn't I?" Merlin looked at Arthurs face and groaned "fine" he complained. Arthur smiled as he dragged Merlin off to dance. Adianna laughed and pulled Callum up to dance. "See your better this time" Arthur whispered, it was true Merlin actually knew what he was doing. He blushed, smiled and laughed as Arthur twirled him around. "So you still think these dances are boring?" Callum whispered, Adianna turned he head to say something but Callum picked her up and spun around "put me down" she shrieked "not until you admit that this isn't as boring as you make it out to be" he spun around again "ok, ok this isn't that boring" she rolled her eyes, Callum raised an eyebrow and tried not to laugh.

Uther sat watching to foreign princess and servant boy. His knees felt weak at the sound of their laughs. The way they smiled made a strange feeling come alive in side him, something he didn't know he could control, he would leave Adianna alone, if anything happened to her Callum would most likely start a war with him but Merlin, he was just a servant who would believe him.

Xxxxxx

"Come on Merlin" Arthur laughed trying to pull Merlin out of his seat "No" Merlin shook his head "enough dancing" he mumbled closing his eyes "ok" Arthur leaned in kissing the top of Merlins head "you just rest I'll go dance with Morgona".

When Merlin opened his eyes he had no idea where he was. He sunk in his seat when he remembered, he mentally groaned and cursed himself, trying to hide from a amused Gwen, "I just had to fall asleep at a feast, oh god Uthers staring at me" Merlin thought to himself "Ah hi see your awake" Merlin jumped at the sound of Uthers voice "I'm sorry" he blushed and Uther waved his hand to silence him "Arthur was going to move you but I told him to leave you" Uther leant forwards in his seat "you just looked so peaceful" Merlin backed up 'in his chair "you were talking in your sleep as well" "what?" "Don't worry, it was nothing, you mumbled Arthurs name a bit, you mentioned your mother then something about someone never hurting her again" Uther shrugged tracing his hand along the arm of Merlins chair "you whimper so sweetly" Uther placed his hand on Merlins knee. Merlin looked up franticly searching for Arthur who was on the other side of the room, Arthur meet Merlins gaze and frowned before detaching himself from Morgona and stalked over to where Merlin sat frozen in his place. "He'd never had to know" Uther moved his hand along the inside of Merlins thigh, Merlin looked up again, Arthur was enough that it Uther got mad Arthur could save him "NO" Merlin moved his leg away " I should go" Merlin flung himself in Arthurs arms who wrapped then around him holding him close.

Arthur looked between his father and Merlin who was almost in tears shaking in his arms. Leading his love away Arthur pulled his away from the feast. "Are you ok? What's wrong? He didn't hurt you did he?" Arthur questions when they were far enough away, forcing Merlin to look at him "_Merlin_?" Merlin shook his head "No, I just, I don't know I just had to get away out of there" Merlin chocked out "its ok" Arthur squeezed Merlins hands taking him back to now their chambers,

Uther took another sip of wine. So his first plan had failed, Arthur had shown up and Merlin had fled away with him. Uther laughed, so he had failed this time but he wouldn't next time and then Arthur wouldn't be around to mess things up for him.

**Hey**

**Soz it took so long, just to clear something up I love bullet and escape that fate in the last chapter there was a typo and I wanted to make it clear that I don't hate them. This time I want to thank rise against and snow patrol. Yeah I can never write anything without good music. Thanks for reading reviews make me happy. Ily xoxox nim1611**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Arthur woke up early the next morning the 1st thing he noticed was Merlin shaking and whimpering beside him. Arthur ran his fingers across Merlins face "Merlin" when no response come he tried again "Merlin...come on... wake up" he pushed some hair out of his loves eyes. Merlin eyes flew open, his breathing was heavy, and hair was sticking to his face "its ok Merlin" Merlin sat up and hugged his knees "what is it?" Arthur sat up with him, resting his head on Merlins shoulder, Merlins head shoot up as if he just realised he wasn't alone "Nothing" he smiled "_Merlin" Arthur_ held his hands bring them up, kissing them he looked Merlin in the eyes "please" "it's nothing I swear" Merlin promised as she stood up "I'm just gonna go for a walk" Arthur nodded "I'll be back later" Merlin smiled sweetly before leaving the room.

Merlin sat on the cold ground staring at a lake. He hated lying to Arthur but how was he supposed to tell him that he was being hunted by dreams where his own father attacked him in the dark or come into his room at night. Merlin shuddered at the thought, last night had been the worst, Uther had cornered Merlin in a random room, when Merlin had tried to fight him off Uther had pulled a knife out and cut his leg, which of course made Merlin scream what he hadn't been expecting was for the door to burst open and Arthur attack Uther, Merlin had stood there watching them fight when Arthur had fallen, holding the knife that had been lunged into stomach Arthur feel to the ground, Merlin dropped to the ground, trying desperately to stop the bleeding when Uther pulled him away, screaming as Uther dragged him away Merlin was forced to watch Arthur die alone.

Merlin was so wound up in his own thoughts that by the time he heard the twig snap behind him it was too late. He never even had the chance to scream.

Arthur walked listening to the gentle teasing that was so like his and Merlin that was going on between Callum and Adianna. All laughter ended as the doors to the hall they'd been called to were hulled open. People stood on the sides of the room with their heads bowed, Callum noticed some of the girls were wiping their eyes and he instinctively reach for Adianna's hand. In an old wooden chair at the end of the room Uther sat with his head held high, as sad as everyone else looked Uther looked completely unaffected. As the three walked up the Uther people turned their heads away, avoided their eyes, when they reached Uther a servant girl burst out crying and ran from the room.

Arthur was getting nervous, people wouldn't look at him and a girl had just runaway crying because he took a step closer to her. "What's going on father?" Arthur asked trying to get a knight to look at him, something told him he didn't want to know the answer if this is how other people were taking it. Adianna moved closer to Callum and held his hand tighter. Uther sighed "do you know where your manservant is at the current time?" he asked Arthur was confused "he had a nightmare and went for a walk, he'll be back later today" Arthur took a step closer to his brother, Uther sank into his chair "Arthur I don't know how to tell you this" he started "tell me what?"Arthur was beginning to panic now "I'm sorry" "what's going on WHERES MERLIN" Arthur yelled looking across the room he could see people wiping their eyes "Arthur promise that you'll listen and not start yelling again" Arthur reluctantly nodded and Adianna grabbed his hand with her free 1 "I and some of my knights went hunting today" Uther stated "the horses got tired so we stopped for a while... that's when we saw him in the distance...Merlin he was standing on a cliff staring into the water... we tried to stop him but we didn't get there in time" Uther looked up at his son "I'm sorry we couldn't save we, he jumped and we couldn't even find his body".

Arthur stood there in shock. His father was trying to tell him that Merlin, his Merlin had willingly jumped off a cliff, that he had killed himself. There were so many things wrong with that idea it was breaking Arthurs heart just thinking about it. "NO" he whispered "Arthur please" "your lying" Arthur screamed trembling where he stood "Arthur I saw him jump with my own eyes" Uther argued back "NO" Arthur shook his head "not my Merlin, he wouldn't, he was happy, we were together, he wasn't scared anymore" Arthur voice broke as tears filled his eyes. His legs shaking he knew he had to get out of the room.

"Arthur please" come his father voice but he couldn't hear anymore, images of Merlins face flying before his eyes Arthur ran from the room, calls for him to come back faded into the back ground. With red swollen eyed ran out of the castle and into the open.

**Hey soz it took so long- I didn't know how to start it and then I went to the pink concert which was awesome. I listened to nearly every pink song when writing this so anway thanks for reading reviews are welcome and make me happy and i tend to work faster if i know people want to read it so yes. Ily xoxox **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Adianna stood frozen in her spot, if Callum hadn't wrapped his arms around her waist the moment Uther mentioned Merlin to hold her up she would have fallen to the ground. This was just too much for her, Merlin had been the brother she never had, he had always been happy, no matter how many secrets he had to keep or how many lies he had to tell he'd always been ok, or had he, had she missed something, had Merlin been hiding how he really felt, she knew he always out other people first but this was something he would never do. Tears leaked through her closed eyes as her thoughts ran through her head, she was pulled out of her trance by the sound of Callum yelling and a door slamming.

She opened her eyes in time to see Arthur bolt from the room. "Arthur" Callum yelled, Adianna moved taking Callum's hand "come on" she whispered before running after Arthur. "Arthur wait" Callum begged "Arthur please" Adianna pleaded but he continued to run and they continued to follow him.

In the middle of nowhere Arthur broke down. Legs giving out on him he fell to the ground with tears running down his face. Angry screams and pain filled cries fill the air around him.

(((((

Callum and Adianna stood on the sidelines listening to Arthurs screams. Catching his breath Callum held Adianna in his arms, kissing away her tears he tightened his hold on her, trying to take some of her pain away. Later when only Arthur's quiet sobs could be heard they moved over to him. "Arthur" Adianna whispered wrapping a arm around his shoulder as she sat "Brother" Callum rested his hand on Arthurs other shoulder. They sat in silence except for Arthurs whimpers until the sun began to set.

((((

Adianna stroked some hair out of Arthur's eyes. Somehow he ended up lying across the ground with his head resting in her lap. Adianna sighed to herself, he was practically asleep. Callum lifted his eyes to Adianna "are you ok I know how close you and Merlin were" Adianna shrugged "I'm not sure, it doesn't feel like he's gone" "so you don't believe Uther either?" Callum ran his finger across he hand, Adianna looked up and gave him a strange look "you don't honestly think I would believe a single word that man says" Adianna rested her head on his shoulder "I don't want to" she looked at Arthur peacefully asleep, away from the horrors of the real world "but a lot of things have happened that I never wanted to".

()()()()()

In his dreams Arthur saw a river. This was nothing strange about this river, he'd seen it a million times it was where he and Merlin had first confessed their love for each other. He looked up at the some cliff, someone was standing on it. He only realised who it was after they jumped. He ran into the water franticly looking for Merlin, trying to save him. It was useless, he couldn't even see through the water "Merlin" he screamed "Arthur" he froze "Arthur pleases" the voice called again "I don't know where I am, it's dark and cold. I'm scared. Arthur please help me"

()()()()()()(

Arthur woke up screaming, Merlin voice still ringing in his ears. "Arthur it's alright it was just a dream" He herd Callum tell him, he looked around at the dark forest they were in. He closed his eyes as he remember what had caused him to come here. "He's really gone isn't he?" he asked in a broken voice "we don't know" Adianna whispered. Arthur lowered his head as he allowed himself to be lead back to the castle.

**Thanks for reading. I'm really sorry if u love Merlin but hey I love him to. But you never know he might not actually be dead. Also I'm really sorry but I've got like heaps of school shit to do so the next chapter won't be up until after the 19****th****. Reviews make me happy. Ily xoxox **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok first off if your still here thanks for reading =]**

Chapter 9

A month had come and gone sense Merlins death. There had been no funeral because no one had been able to find Merlins body to burry. Gwen had been sad for a week or two before she announced that Merlin was gone, he wouldn't want any of them grieving over him, they should move on with their lives and finally not to forget Merlin had chosen to die like this. That statement had caused Arthur to loss all the control he had left, he yelled screamed and was about to throw her in the dungeons, he would have it Adianna hadn't come up and poured a jug of water on top of Gwen's head.

Gaius had been in shock a first. Like Arthur, Callum and Adianna he found the idea of the Merlin jumping off a cliff disturbing and hard to believe. He found it hard to work for a while but when the people grew sick and needed his help he accepted the son he never had was gone and returned to his work.

Callum, Adianna and Morgona never had time to grieve, a few silent tears and sad words were all they shared between each other. Arthur had become the living dead. He stopped speaking, he stopped eating. He stopped smiling. He stopped living. Arthur sat in his room day after day staring out of his window holding Merlins favourite neckerchief. He only ever responded Callum, Adianna and sometimes Morgona. The 3 had taken it upon themselves to care for him. Helpless and aloe Arthur would never admit how much he relied on them.

()()()()()()()

"The fool" Adianna looked up as her love burst into the room. Sense their promise to look after him, Callum had taken it upon himself to perform all of Arthur's duties, which included dealing with Uther. "What is it?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down for one sweet kiss. "Uther" he groaned pulling away to soon "what about him?" Callum sighed "he's appointed Arthur a new servant" Adianna laughed until she realised how serious she was "WHAT" she gasped "why would he, has he no IDEA what this will do to Arthur, he doesn't, even need a servant Morgona and I look are enough to look after him" she said in a rush "I Know" Callum frowned "when does this new servant start" Callum turned back to the door "any minute now" Adianna reached for his hand "we should go warn him then" Callum nodded dreading telling his brother that his fallen lover was being replaced.

()()()()()()()()()()()(

Author woke up to a soft thumping sound coming from the table in his room. Sitting up he looked around the room, over standing by a chair was a dark haired man. Arthur felt his heart glow, Merlin finally returned to him. He was about to stand up, run over to the boy, take him in his arms and force him to swear never to leave him again when the man turned around. All his previous hope was gone as soon as he saw the strangers face. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh Prince Arthur your awake sorry I didn't mean to be loud" the stranger bowed "you didn't answer me WHO are YOU and WHAT and YOU DOING HERE" Arthur growled "your father didn't tell you?" Arthur shook his head, angry now, he wanted answer pr he was going to hit something. Hard. Arthur looked at the stranger waiting for an answer, the man swallowed then spoke " my names Greg, I'm your new servant, I'm here to replace Merlin" Arthurs fist was in his face as soon as the words left his mouth.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Callum and Adianna heard the yelling from down the hall. "You think you could replace MY MERLIN" another smashing sound "you're fucked in the head if you think that I would ever think about loving anyone but him" they heard Arthur scream. They reached the doors just as they were hauled open and a boy was throws out, "you're sick" Arthur shoved him into a wall "insane if you think that" Arthur punched the man in the face again, making him bleed and yell Arthur kept punching. "Arthur" Callum yelled trying to get his brothers grip on the boy to loosen "stop it's not his fault" "I don't care if it's his fault or not HE want to replace MERLIN" Arthur growled "no he" Callum started but Adianna cut across him "what would Merlin think if he knew you killed someone for taking a job" she whisper sadly, Arthur let go at the mention of Merlin. The servant boy slipped to the ground, stood up and ran for his life. Arthur sank to the ground, bringing his knees up to his chest Arthur cried. Callum and Adianna sat with him. "I never got to say goodbye" he whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

()()()()()()()))(

Morgona sat on the bed , brushing hair out of a sleeping Arthurs face, "he needs a proper goodbye" she said "your right" Callum's face fell "but we don't know where Merlin's body is" he groaned punching a wall. They had searched for days and nights for their friend's body but never found anything. Something in Adianna head clicked " No but I know someone who know more than their letting on" she said turning for the door "where are you going?" Callum stood in her way "I'm going to find Merlins body, he's as good as my brother and you've seen what this is doing to Arthur, he still doesn't fully believe Merlins dead, he just thinks he's left him" she wrapped her arms around his neck "please let me do this" "but" "I'll be fine I promise" she kissed his neck "just be back before dark ok" he insisted "ok" she reached for the door handle " Callum stay with Arthur he's going to be a mess when he wakes up" Callum nodded as Adianna left the room.

()()()()()()

"Uther" Adianna yelled as she barged into whatever room Uther spent his time in, she never took any notice and it usually gave her a sickly feeling she just couldn't remember why. "Adianna" Uther turned and signalled for everyone to leave the room, when they were alone her turned back to her "what can I do for you?" "well you can cut the crap for one thing" "what" "where's Merlins body and I know that you know so don't lie, you just want to keep him from Arthur for some sick disgusting disturbing reason" she spat at him "I don't " "that would be lying wouldn't it" Uther sighed "fine I know where he is" "tell me" Adianna smiled as Uther gave her directions to the place. She left the room and rode out of the city.

())()()

One the other side of the castle Arthur stirred in his sleep, Callum watched Adianna ride out the city from his window, Uther signalled for his own private men to follow her, Morgona woke up screaming and a soft whimpering noise come from behind a wall.

**There you go. Thanks for reading reviews are always welcome. Ok I know this is gonna sound completely stupid and I'm don't even know why I'm bothering to ask but I have to write an essay on Shakespeare Macbeth and don't really know anything about it or understand it so plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz if you know anything about it tell me. Ily nimi1611 xoxox.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Arthur woke up to an alarm bell ringing through the castle. The first thing he took in was the sight of Callum asleep in a chair by his bed, "Callum wake up" Arthur shook his brothers shoulder "huh what" Callum opened his eyes "what's going?" Arthur shook his head "I don't know but it can't be good" Callum stood up and the two ran out of the room to see what the danger was.

They followed the noise out into the courtyard where a group of people were circled around something. "Make way" Arthur ordered "Move" Callum barged through the crowd. Arthur sank to his knees at the sight that lay in front of him, one of his knights, his friends, laid on the ground struggling to breath and bleeding to death. Arthur lent of the man and pulled a knife out of his side "what happened?" Arthur turned to see Callum see kneeled beside him.

"My lords" the man coughed "I'm sorry I couldn't, I wasn't fast enough, I didn't" he trailed until Arthur shushed him while Callum's thoughts made his stomach turn, if this was how he ended up he didn't want to see the person he failed to protect. "Where's Adianna?" he growled "I'm sorry there were too many of them, I tired, I never saw them coming, I heard her scream then she was gone, I'm so so sorry" he pleaded with his prince "she's d...dead" Callum had trouble breathing "No" the man shook his head "then where is she" Arthur barked the man coughed again, breathing become harder, he knew his time was almost up. Drawing his last breath, he whispered two words that stunned the prince's "with Merlin" and faded away.

()()()()()()

Arthur was divided. On half was shining, Merlin might still be alive, he could find him again, bring his back, make him safe and never let go. The other side was burning. Merlin had been taken, hurt and for all he knew dead. Now Adianna was with him. Arthurs head spon, fighting between two halves until he heard someone scream for behind him. He turned to see Morgona and the ground clutching at a fallen Callum. Arthur was on the ground next to her in a second. "Is he still breathing?" Arthur whispered afraid of the answer "Yes, I don't know what happened one minute he was standing there holding his head then this" she gestured at Callum's body "we should get him inside" Arthur moved to pick Callum off the ground and half dragged him back inside to the same room they'd fled from before, this time it was Arthur who feel asleep in the chair with Morgona laying sleeping in the next room.

()())()())()

The floor was hard and cold. Her head was throbbing and her entire body was aching. She groaned as she sat up. Rubbing her head she fell back down again to dizzy to notice anything, she wasn't even aware of the arms that held her down, closing her eyes she tried to drift into the darkness. "Adianna" her eyes shoot open, she knew she was dreaming, she had to be there was no way "Merlin" she turned her head to see him. If this was a dream she didn't want to wake up "Merlin" she whispered again "Hi Adianna" Merlin tried to smile but Adianna saw right through it. She looked around the room; it was made of stone and was empty other then the single bed pushed against the wall away from her, sheets with red patches on them. She shuddered when she realised that the red was blood. "Merlin where are we?" she asked as a load crashing sound come from outside the room, Merlin stiffened and held Adianna tighter "you need to be quite, close your eyes. Pretend you're asleep" Adianna felt Merlin shaking, "what, why?" "Please Adianna promise me that you'll do this, promise that no matter what happens that you won't open your eyes" Adianna looked at Merlin's frantic and pleading eyes "ok... I promise" now sitting beside her Merlin pulled his jacket off and wrapped it over her arms, never letting go of her hand they sat and waited for what was coming next.

Adianna didn't know what to expect. When the door was burst open Merlin gripped her hand tighter unwilling to let go. She knew he was scared, she just didn't know why. Then the voice come and she understood. "Hello Merlin". Uther.

()()()()()()

Merlin shuddered at the voice, holding Adianna's hand tighter he prayed for all he was worth that Uther wouldn't touch her. Uther walked over to Merlin and pulled him away from the girl, he quickly decided that he would see to her later, preferably when she was awake. "No" Merlin tired to hold her again, Uther kicked at his chest, Merlin screamed in pain "What was that" "n...no" Merlin sobbed Uther kicked him again, causing Merlin to scream and roll over onto his side "that's right you know how much I love it when you scream" Uther hissed pulling Merlin up onto the bloodstained bed "No please NO" Merlin begged "why not?" Uther lent over Merlin, kissing his neck in a way that was so like the way Arthur used to touch him had Merlin crying. Uther ripped off Merlins clothing off him, removing his own cloths he saw the way Merlin tried to escape, grabbing hold of him Uther forced himself into Merlin, causing the young boy to cry and scream in pain "stop PLEASE stop" he begged, Uther ignore him "you never had a problem doing this for my son why do you have one with me?" he asked thrusting painfully into Merlin "He loves me, I love him" Merlin chocked out between tears "he would never do this to me" "that's where your wrong Merlin" Uther kissed the boys jaw " He lov_ed_ you, as far as he knows your dead" Uther smiled as Uther as he saw the hope leave Merlins eyes.

Adianna lay perfectly still, frozen by her fear. Squeezing her eyes shut tighter she tried to block out the desperate pleas and cries of pain Merlin was making. She wanted to stop Uther, ripe him from Merlin, get Merlin safe again, leave Uther to die. But she didn't, she lay still, asleep to anyone else because of a stupid promise she had made. She stayed like this until Uther grunts could no longer be heard and Merlins whimpers were the only sound that filled the room.

()()()()()

Morgona woke up screaming. Images of Merlin and Adianna filled her head, two of her best chained up, half beaten to death locked in a small room. She ran to tell Arthur.

**Ok there you go, soz it took so long I didn't really know how to write the part where she woke up and found Merlin, I'm still not happy with it, in case you don't understand Uther has them locked in a room and has been raping Merlin since he disappeared. Thanks for reading. Ily xoxox nimi1611.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As the door slammed shut Adianna rushed to Merlins side, wrapping her arms around the weeping boy she let him cry on his shoulder. Merlin mumbled things she didn't understand as he cried his heart out. Raising her hand she pushed some hair out of his eyes. Waiting until Merlin was ready to talk she held him through his pain.

()())()()()()()

"Arthur" Morgona screamed running from her room into the next. Arthur looked up at the yell of his name, Morgona come bursting into the room, with horrified eyes she sat down next to Callum. "What's going on?" Arthur took hold of one of her shaking hands "Morgona please" Callum rested a hand on her shoulder. Morgona took several deep breaths before looking up to meet to sets of pleading eyes "I know where they are" she whispered

()()()()()()()

Merlin rested his head on Adianna's shoulder, he wished more than anything his friend wasn't here, that she didn't have to see this happening, he felt sick and dirty but mostly he was cold, like his sun had been taken from him, a sun that looked and felt a lot like Arthur. "we need to get out of here" Adianna's words brought him back from his thoughts "no" he whispered, Adianna turned to look at her friend, so small and fragile, already broken "what do you mean no, we have to get out of here, people love us out there, they are mostly likely searching for us now, they need us" Merlin only shook his head "we can't anyway, I've tried" he pointed at a mark on his leg "Uther chained me to a wall and wipe me for being _ungrateful" _he said in disgust, Adianna's face paled " we could use your magic" Merlin started shaking, he brought his knees up and hugged them close to his chest "Merlin what's wrong" Adianna hugged him close "I...I can't...I don't... he" Merlin chocked out "what do you mean" "Uther, when you were brought here I got scared, panicked, when he left I put a spell on you do he couldn't touch and use you like he does me, he walked in and saw me, I was happy... though he was going to kill me but then he just left me, he come back of course but this time he had a vile of something with him, he forced me to drink it, drugged me and when I woke up my magic was gone" Merlin whispered in tears, Adianna wiped his tears away "Arthur and Callum will find us, they won't give up" she reassured him, Merlin laugh a dark and hollow laugh "how? As far as Arthur knows I'm dead remember, by now Callum probably thinks you are too" "no Merlin" Adianna looked him in the eyes "Arthur never believed it for a second, he never gave up hope". Merlin fell asleep in Adianna's arms, happy in his dreams of his love, safe from the harsh reality they were stuck in.

()()()()()

Arthur started as Morgona in shock, there was no way she could know where Merlin was. "How" Callum exploded, Morgona shook her head "you have to let me explain" both princes nodded "Arthur do you know about Merlins magic?" when Arthur nodded she continued "A couple f months he come to me and told me about my dreams. I may not be a witch or sorceress but I do have some magic, I'm a seer, I see things mainly the future in my dreams" "what has this got to do with Adianna and Merlin "Callum asked "Let her finish" Arthur snapped "I saw them in my dream, locked away in a stone room with blood on the walls, just like the one Adianna used to dream about, they were she was chained up screaming for help and he was laying on the floor practically dead. I've never seen the room before but I'd know the stone anywhere" she looked at the wall "they're here, somewhere hidden in the castle".

Arthur and Callum looked at each other "no they can't be, we'd have seen them, heard them, saw some kind of sign that they were here" Callum spoke first "we never found his body" Arthur whispered "it all makes sense" Morgona said as she stood up and walked over to Arthur "No, why would they be here father said he was dead" Arthur took a step back, head spinning "unless he lied" Callum looked at Arthur in the eye "think about it Arthur what was wrong with Merlin when he left that morning he left" "he had a nightmare" "about what" Arthur sighed "I don't know, I never asked" "what about the night before? Did anything happen then" Morgona stood beside Arthur, holding his hands not letting his run away from this "he... He had a fight or something with Uther, he was scared" Arthur face fell "NO... He wouldn't...He couldn't" Arthur yelled "I'll kill him" Arthur growled "Arthur stop" Callum grabbed Arthurs shoulders "we need to make sure it really is Uther" "there's only one way to find out" Morgona nodded towards the door. The three walked out of the room to find Uther.

**Hey it's me again**

**I just want to thank ****Zenna Jahan Skyfyre**** who has reviewed nearly all my chapters. "Hugs"**

**I know its short but the next one will be longer I promise. Also I wanted to let you know that I'm starting a new story it's gonna be called a life to save another life- it's another Merlin and Arthur story and the 1****st**** chapter should be up sometime tomorrow. Thanks for reading ily xoxox nimi1611. Ps just cause I'm starting a new story doesn't mean I'm gonna forget this one i promise that i will still update at least once a week.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Why did you do it?" Adianna asks hours later, leaning against a wall with Merlin resting his head in her lap "I promised to protect you" Merlin shrugged, wincing at the pain in his shoulder, looking down at her friend Adianna noticed some cuts and marks on Merlins wrists "Merlin?" Merlin moved his head to see her better "has Uther put your wrists in chains?" she asked, Merlin opened his mouth to say something when the door slammed open, Merlin sank closer to Adianna as Uthers mutated laugh filled the room. "Ah I see your awake Adianna" Uther chuckled to himself "now for the fun to begin" Merlin grabbed Adianna's wrist "remember what I told you" he hissed. Adianna went into shock the only thing she could remember was Merlin and something about a spell, that meant "no, no not again", she begged in her mind "NO don't hurt him, please" she begged to late as Merlin was ripped from her arms, throwing Merlin aside Uther stalked towards Adianna "now I know that little spell won't let me touch your body in any pleasurable way but" he pulled her up by the neck and shoved her into the stone wall" that doesn't mean I can't make sure your precious Callum will never want you again" Uthers grip tightened around her neck as she trashed out at him "now now" Uther slammed her head back against the cold wall, screaming in pain Adianna felt blood drip down her neck, she didn't notice Merlin standing up behind Uther "wouldn't want to ruin your pretty little face now would we?"Uther laughed as he raised his fist and brought it down on her face. Adianna closed eyes but she could still feel the pain as Uther punched, hit and slapped her face and body, but then it was gone, she opened her eyes to see Uther on the ground and Merlin standing over him.

()()()()()()()()

"Gwen" Morgona called "yes my lady what is it?" Gwen appeared at the door "have you seen Uther, do you know where he is?" Arthur demanded "why?" Gwen looked confused "No reason" Callum glared at his brother, Gwen had no idea about their theory and if she found out now she'd most likely run off and warn Uther. "Gwen please it's very important that we speak to him right now" Morgona pleaded "I shouldn't tell you this but" Gwen paused and looked around the room making sure they were alone" in the banquet hall, behind a picture there is this secret door, Uther goes down there most days, no one really knows why, I'd look there, pleases don't say anything about me" "don't worry we won't" Arthur promised grabbing Callum's arm and pulling him from the room "thank you" Morgona called as she ran to catch up to the two princes who were already half way down the hall.

()()()()()()

Adianna's heart rose only to sink again. As quickly as Uther was down he was up again, grabbing hold of Merlin Uther shoved him into the closet wall, slipping his finger through Merlins hair Uther pulled his face back and slammed it back in the cold stone, he kicked, punched and cut Merlin until every inch of his body was either bruised or bleeding, all the time Merlin stood there taking it with a small smirk on his lips. "Uther. Please I beg you stop" Uther ignored her, still focussed entirely on Merlin "you ungrateful, unworthy, evil person, by the time I'm done with you you'll wish you were never born" Uther growled close the Merlins ear, Merlin looked up and laughed "I already wish I wasn't but don't worry not long now and I won't be alive much longer" he laughed at himself, Uther took a step backward as if Merlin burnt him. Adianna couldn't understand, she was beginning to think Merlin had finally snapped when Uther moved and she saw it, a small dagger lunged into her friends side, being held by Merlins own hand, Adianna looked up at Merlins smiling face and screamed.

()()()()()()

As they ran through crowds of people Callum swore he heard Adianna scream. Barging their way through the doors to the banquet room Arthur and Callum started ripping picture down from the walls. Throwing yet another painting on the ground he heard a snarling laugh and a desperate plea to stop "it's over here" he yelled. Kicking in the door Callum started to down the long and narrow hall. Morgona made to go through but Arthur stopped her "don't argue it's too dangerous, go get Gaius their going the need his help" Morgona knew he was right and even though she wanted more than anything to help stop Uther she ran from the room to help. Taking a deep breath Arthur ran into the dark to find his Merlin.

()()()()

Merlins smile was still glued to his face as he fell to the ground clutching his side as the pain set in, "sorry Adianna" he whispered closing his eyes "no Merlin" she screamed trying to get close to him, Uther bent down and pulled the dagger from Merlins side, "what a way to die you coward" he hissed, kicking at merlins side Uther turned to Adianna "It's just us now" "Merlin she moaned" stretching, trying to reach him "mine" Uther growled and bite down on her neck, Adianna yelp "get off of me" she shoved him away, Uther just laughed and pushed her onto the bed, tracing a hand along her thigh Uther licked up her arm "looks like the spells broken" he laughed as tears dripped down a trapped Adianna's face.

()()())()()()

Arthur and Callum ran through the dark until they found another door. Arthur kicked it in not wanting to see what was on the other side of it. Sweeping their eyes across the room, Arthur and Callum frozen in their place at the sight that met their eyes. Arthur's eye's stayed glued to an unconscious Merlin lay bleeding on the ground. Callum looked on in shock for 3 seconds as the man he had once tried to call father held his love down on the bed before he attacked. "Get off her now" Callum growled as he gripped Uther shoulder and heaved him off his love. Adianna looked up to see her prince standing protectively in front of her "she's not yours anymore" Uther hissed as Callum punched him in the face "you're disgusting" Callum spat at Uther.

With shaking hands Arthur touched the side of Merlins neck. His heart started bleeding when he felt a pulse, "at least his alive" he thought to himself, "Merlin please open your eyes" Arthur almost jumped when Adianna appeared beside him "what happened?" Arthur tried to stop Merlins bleeding "Arthur" Merlin coughed "I'm here" Arthur kissed the top of Merlins forehead "I'm sorry" was the last thing Merlin said before closing his eyes again. A loud crashing came from behind them as Callum was thrown into a table, "Keep him alive" Arthur hissed at Adianna. Taking a step forward Arthur grabbed Uthers arm before he could hurt Callum again, by now Callum lips was bleeding but he anger in his eyes could not be missed, "you're a liar" he hissed at his father, kicking his legs so he would fall to the ground "you're a monster" Arthur pulled him up and shoved him into a wall "you're disgusting, evil and you will never touch my Merlin again" Arthur drew a knife from his belt and held it against his father's throat "what's stopping me from killing you now?" Uther looked over at a half dead Merlin and laughed "kill me now and you'll loss any chance of saving him" Arthur pressed the knife harder against his skin, leaving a faint line of blood "Arthur he's right, we need to get him out of her now" Adianna yelled "forget Uther, we'll get him later but now we need to help Merlin" Callum stood behind him. Arthur took one look at Merlin and let Uther go, as he turned around Uther laughed so Arthur punched his face, breaking his nose. Leaving Uther sprawled out on the ground Arthur picked Merlin up, holding him close to his heart Arthur walked out of the door, leaving the dark room for the first and final time.

()()()()()

Callum slammed the door shut behind him as he helped Adianna stand, Arthur placed Merlin on the long table in the centre of the room, tracing his finger threw dark locks of hair Arthur prayed to every god he'd ever heard of that Merlin would somehow survive this. Callum sat Adianna down in a chair next to the table. As the door opened Arthur looked up to see a distraught looking Uther, Morgona stood behind him. "Is...Is that really him?" Gaius asked not once letting his eyes leave Merlins pale body, taking a step forward Gaius touched too side of Merlins face "what happened to him?" "He. Uther. Bed. Locked away. Screamed but no one came" Adianna stuttered, Callum knelled down in front of her knees and sshhed her, taking hold of her hands Callum turned to his head to Arthur "I don't know what happened, I found him like this, please Gaius you have to help him" Arthur begged tears running down his face.

Arthur sat and watched as Gaius treated Merlin. Every so often Merlin would groan in pain as a new wound was discovered and Arthur would wince when he saw a scar that hadn't been there before on Merlins body. Morgona pulled a blanket around Adianna shoulders "I think I should take her back to my rooms so she can sleep" Morgona spoke to Callum "but" Adianna held on to Callum "It's ok I'm coming to and you do need sleep" Callum gently picked Adianna up. Taking a look down Callum sighed when he saw that Adianna was already asleep, taking one last look at Arthur Callum and Morgona left the room.

When Gaius stopped working Arthur held Merlins hand, to his surprise it was staring to warm up again "well" Gaius wiped some of the blood off his hands "It could have been worse, you were almost too late" Arthur's face turned pale "he lost a lot of blood, most of it in areas where I wish I didn't know what Uther did to him, his wrist is broken and some of his ribs are bruised" Gaius explained "will he be ok?" Arthur whispered "physically yes but there's no telling what's going on in his head" "what do you mean" "Arthur it looks like Uther has... forced Merlin to sleep with him...I've seen this happen before, for the person who was forced life will be hard, he'll need you there when he wakes up" Arthur nodded and for the second time in what seemed like a decade held Merlin close to his heart as he carried him back to their room. Laying Merlin down on the bed Arthur waited for Merlin to open his eyes, slowly planning how he would make Uther pay for this.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it, I just finished my Macbeth essay at school do this is my celebration. Also the 1****st**** chapter of my new story will be up tomorrow- hopefully. Reviews make me happy. Ily xoxox**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Adianna you need to stay still" Morgona complained as yet again Callum had to push her back down "But Merlin" Adianna struggled to stand "is with Arthur, he'll be fine. Arthur won't let anyone close enough to hurt him" Morgona promised "but" "Adianna please you have to let Morgona tend to your wounds" Callum pleaded, holding Adianna still. Adianna would occasionally hiss and groan in pain as Morgona wiped the blood away. In the end she had a broken and a lot of cuts.

"How is she?" Callum and Adianna spun around to see Arthur standing in the door way to the next room "Arthur what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Merlin? How could you leave him alone now" Morgona hissed "I haven't left him alone he's right there" Arthur pointed into the room he was half standing in "you didn't answer my question, how is she?" "She's ok, a broken bone and some cuts, no doubt not even half of what Merlin got" Callum whispered sadly "can she talk?" Arthur took a step forward "why?" Morgona spoke up "I need to know what happened down there" Arthur all but demanded "she's not ready for that" Callum glared at Arthur "It's ok" Adianna took hold of Callum's hand, Callum moved his eyes away from Arthur and looked down at her "you need to rest" "And Arthur needs to know what happened to Merlin" Callum sighed as he lent down and picked Adianna up "what are you doing I need to talk to her" Arthur almost yelled " I know" Callum snapped "But you can't talk from halfway across the room, so if you don't mind I'm going to put Adianna down next to Merlin so were all in the same room and Merlins not alone" Arthur looked on as Callum gently placed Adianna down next to the boy who held his heart.

()()()()()()

"What did he do to him?" Morgona shuddered when she saw Merlin's injuries "you'll wish you didn't know you did" Adianna sniffed, Callum pulled her to sit on his lap, holding her tightly. Arthur sat on the corner on the bed next to Morgona "I still need to know, whether I want to or not" Arthur spoke, Morgona looked at the ground afraid to see Arthur's face when he learnt the truth "you sure?" Adianna looked Arthur straight in the eyes "yes" "you won't like any of it" "tell me" Morgona reached out, with one hand taking Arthur's and with the other taking Adianna's free hand "you have to let me finish, promise you won't stop me, once I start I won't stop until the end ok?" the 3 nodded "it started a while before he disappeared, at the feast he fell asleep at, Uther started touching his leg, trying to persuade him into his bed only Merlin wouldn't do it and ran away with you" she looked at Arthur "then the nightmares started, mostly they were about Uther coming for him in the night and attacking him in some dark room, but then one that scared him the most was the one where Uther killed Arthur for trying to protect him and forced Merlin to watch him bleed to death. So when he woke up he went for a walk, got attacked and woke up in that room. He fought against Uther of course, but in the end Uther always won. The one time Merlin tried to escape Uther caught him, Merlin was chained, whipped and bashed for being _ungrateful" _Morgona shuddered at the thought, Arthur sat staring at his love, all that time he though Merlin was gone, all the time he'd spent grieving when he could have been saving Merlin, "then I showed up... Merlin panicked... he" Adianna had no idea had no idea who knew about Merlin's magic but it was too late now "he cast a spell on me that would stop Uther raping me, he was caught but instead of being killed Uther drugged him, stole his magic, I don't know how or how long it'll be gone for. I just know it hurt Merlin, when you came in and saved us just before that Merlin had stabbed himself with a knife, laughing as he fell to the ground" Adianna couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes, making it impossible to talk "It's ok, you're safe, you're both save now" Callum rocked her in his arms "you can leave now" everyone looked at Arthur "I want to be alone with him when he wakes up. Please" Arthur almost begged " ok" Morgona rose from her place, resting her hand on his shoulder for a brief second before leaving the room followed by Callum and Adianna.

()()()()()()()

Sitting alone, with silent tears leaking from his eyes Arthur counted the minutes until he could see Merlin open his eyes again.

**Hey sorry it took so long- and that it's so short. I kinda forgot about my stories, blame torchwood, how could they kill Ianto seriously, but don't get me started on that. Next chapter will be up soon,. Bye ily xoxox nimi1611 **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Arthur fell asleep with his head resting on Merlins leg.

When Merlin woke up the next morning he had no idea where he was, it was far too light to be the stone room, then he felt someone moving near his legs, he immediately started kicking and thrashing at the air "Let me go. Arthur. Help me" he screamed in a strained voice. Arthur woke up to Merlin's desperate screams and kicking "Merlin stop" he tried to hold him still but Merlin just shoved him away, grabbing hold of Merlin's arms Arthur pinned him down "Merlin it's me Arthur" he tilted Merlin's head up to look at him. Through his panic Merlin thought he heard the voice he'd been dreaming about "Arthur?" his body shook as he cried "yes Merlin it's me your safe now" Arthur sat on the bed pulling Merlin into his chest, holding his tightly as he cried his heart out.

()()()()

It's ok to cry you know" Callum played with Adianna's hair "I know, but compared to Merlin I wasn't hurt at all" she looked up at Callum "you saved me before Uther could hurt me, thank you" Callum kissed her lips to silence her "I promised to protect you and I would rather die than break that promise" "I know" Adianna's lips turned into a sad smile "I just wish we'd gotten to Merlin sooner" "don't we all, he was down there for weeks and all time Uther was" Callum slammed his theist down unable to say it, "you can Arthur can't blame yourself, you saved us in the end that's what matters, me and Merlin were here alive with you both. Promise me you won't do this to yourself" Adianna held Callum's face in her hands "please" Callum took hold of her hands "I promise". Lying together on their bed Callum finally asked "what about Merlin, you've know him longer than anyone, there are probably things about him even Arthur doesn't know, will he get through this?" "I hope so" Adianna whispered wiping a tear away from her eye.

()()()

When all his tears were gone Arthur gently laid Merlin down on his bed, Arthur lay down beside him, Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin who clung to him. Shakings where he lay Merlin tired to speak "I'm sorry" "what" Arthur yelled "he...I shouldn't have...couldn't stop him... my fault" Merlin sobbed, Arthur heart sank when he realised that Merlin believed this was all his fault "Merlin look at me" Merlin did so "this was not and never will be your fault do you understand me. It was Uther, that stupid sick disgusting man" Arthur hissed "he said it was my fault. Told me it's what I get for prancing around with you and Adianna teasing him" Merlin said coldly "he was lying" "but" "but nothing Merlin you did not cause this, promise me you won't do this to yourself, promise me you won't blame yourself" Merlin managed a weak nod "I'll try".

()()()()

"It hurts, why does it hurt so much" Merlin mumbled "were did it go, when's it coming back? I don't feel the same without it" Merlin wrapped his arms around his knees hugging them close to his chest "what's gone Merlin?" Arthur placed his hands on Merlins shoulders "my magic, why don't I have it anymore? Arthur get it back please I need it" Merlin begged eyes in tears. Arthur didn't know what to do, he thought that once Merlin woke up again he'd have his magic back but now he didn't even have a glue how he lost it "it's ok Merlin I'll get your magic back" Arthur promised picking Merlin up. Craddeling Merlin in his arms Arthur walked into Callum room and placed Merlin down next to a sleeping Callum and Adianna "It's ok they won't hurt you they'll keep you safe" Merlin looked scared but nodded "when they wake up tell them where I've gone" Arthur whispered, he thought for a minute before bending down and placing a quick kiss on Merlins lips before leaving the room to find Uther again.

()()()()()

Callum didn't remember falling asleep but somehow he had and now he had been woken up by a quite mumble. Sitting up Callum saw Adianna hugging Merlin "It'll be ok" she kept repeating "no, Uther, Arthur, magic gone" Merlin mumbled beside her "Merlin what are you doing here?" Callum asked before he realised the obvious "Where's Arthur?" he demanded, Merlin looked up with sad eyes "he went to go talk to Uther" Callum was out of the door before Merlin finished his sentence.

()()()()()()

Arthur walked into the throne room, it had been at least one day since he found Merlin again, it could have been more he couldn't remember. Of course Uther was sitting on his throne, the one thing he thought could protect him from Arthur "ha stupid old man" Arthur thought himself. Looking to the centre of the room Uther saw his son staring at him with hate and slight sigh of pity.

"Arthur" Uther welcomed him "Uther" "what do you require my son" Uther smiled kindly "don't call me that" Arthur growled "I may still be the prince and I will be king but I am no longer your son" Uther raised an eyebrow acting as if he was unaffected "very well prince what do you require, but would you mind telling the court your reasons for this outburst" Arthur smirked "very well" Arthur turned to the crowd "for a month your beloved king lead us all to believe that my love Merlin had killed himself" in the background of the crowd Gwen flinched "but in reality Uther kidnapped him , locked him in a secret room within this castle, abused him, whenever he felt like it raped him and left him scared. Not only is this happen to Merlin but 3 days ago he tried to do this to Adianna only Merlin stopped him before he could, by doing this he lost part of himself and there is nothing I won't do to make him hole again". Uthers face went red with anger; he had not expected Arthur to reveal this, turning back to Uther Arthur smirked at his anger "what do you want" Uther spat "give it back" Arthur ordered "give what back" "I know you drugged him now give Merlin his magic back" Arthur said in a threatening tone "you fool you've exposed him, I can have him killed at my will" Uther laughed "Is that so" Arthur drew his sword "you could try but I promise you'll fail" Arthur took a step forward waiting for Uthers reaction.

()()()()

"Why did Arthur go see Uther?" Adianna asked pushing some haircut off Merlins face, Merlin turned his head from where he sat curled up on the bed "he said he was going to get my magic back" "what? How?" questions feel out of Adianna's moth before she could stop them "it hurts Adianna, it's like I'm only half here" Merlin lowered his head "he'll get it back Merlin" she tried to smile "we have to go help them though" "why I don't, can't" Merlin stumbled "It's like you and your magic. Arthur's only half here when he's away from you" Adianna took hold of Merlin's hand leading him from the room.

()()()()

"Come on Uther what you will do now"Arthur laughed"don't temp me boy" Uther hissed hand moving to his own sword. At the moment the door to the room burst open and Arthur lunged towards Uther, pounding him into the wall, resting a blade on his throat Arthur raised an eyebrow "looks like you better not be tempting me" Arthur pressed lightly on the blade "now tell me oh great king how do I give Merlin his magic back" Uther's laughter died down as Arthur pressed hard enough the draw blood "tell me" he growled "it wears off" Uther coughed " it'll be back in a couple of days, he'll be as good as knew" Uther laughed "thank you" Arthur's voice was sarcastic "but who says I'll let you live for what you've done to him" he hissed at his king. Around the room the guards and people a like where to shocked to move to their kings defence.

"Arthur stop" Merlin pleaded, Arthurs head spun around but he never lifted his blade away from Uther neck "what? Why" he yelled instantly regretting it when he saw Merlin flinch beside Adianna "I...I don't want you to kill him over me" Merlin stuttered "he's your father, your family you can't kill him" "No Merlin your my family he's a monster. You are all I care about and he hurt you, he almost took you from me" Arthur's grip tightened on Uther's shoulders "but I'm still here" Arthur didn't move his blade "Arthur please I couldn't live with myself if you killed someone over me" Merlin begged "Merlin" "please" Arthur looked into Merlins pleading eyes and dropped his sword "you stupid boy" Uther slammed Arthur into the wall gripping his throat "you think I'd let you get away with this" Uther tightened his hold on Arthur's throat, Arthur gasped for breath. "Arthur" Merlin screamed fighting against Adianna who held him in place, "you're a fool" Uthers eyes widened in fear as he was flown across the room into yet another wall, grasping at his own throat Uther yelled for the guards to help him , but none did out of fear for what was doing this to the king. "Stop Merlin STOP" Adianna shook Merlin by the shoulders "It's...it's not me."

"CALLUM" Arthur screamed, the room turned to stare at the prince standing at the door, arm out stretched, hate filled eyes shining gold glued on Uther. Walking forward Callum lowered his hand dropping Uther to the ground 'you... your. A. A." Uther couldn't speak "a sorcerer, warlock, magic" Callum laughed "yeah I guess I am, have been for a while" "Callum you don't" Arthur began to argue "I know what I'm doing I'm sick of hiding this" Callum cut across him, Arthur nodded running to Merlin holding the shaking boy beside him "you ok?" he whispered in Merlins ear, he just nodded of all the things he had not seen this coming, "Callum... you said you had to hide, we had to keep it a secret while we were here, otherwise he'd... kill you" Adianna trembled "No...no it's ok Adianna no one is going to harm us" he took her hand pushing some fallen hair out of her hair, he looked at Arthur and Merlin "any of us" he smiled at Arthur's nod "How long have you known" Uther yelled at Arthur "have you ever wondered why Callum really left that day, all those years ago" Arthur smirked "why?" Uther screamed "be quite old man, have you not realised Arthur is a better man then you ever where" one of Arthurs knights called out standing behind Arthur followed by five more "you really want to know why I left" Uther scowled at Callum "Arthur found me one day, making a stone hover, told me to run, force me to promise not to come back until it was safe, turns out life is never safe around you" Callum turned away from Uther.

"What do we do now?" Adianna asked, the four had walked out of the throne room and had now hidden themselves away in Arthurs room, Callum looked over at Arthur from where he stood by the window "It's up to you, I am loyal to you not Uther, it's you I'll follow not him" "thank you" Arthur smiled looking down at a sleeping Merlin curled with his head resting in Arthur's lap "I'm going to take Merlin home to see his mother, maybe if he spends some time away from here he'll start to recover, or at least that's what I hope" he raised his head "your both welcome to come if you would like to" of course" "you couldn't stop me" Adianna warned "were leaving tomorrow morning". Adianna and Callum left a little while later, before letting himself fall asleep he lent down to kiss the side of Merlin's face "don't worry your magic will be back soon, I'll make you better again" he gently whispered to Merlin. In his sleep Merlin smiled for the first time since the day he went away.

(

**Well that took longer than I thought it would, it's defiantly longer. All well hope you like it, tell me what you think if you feel like it, nim1611, ily xoxoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Before the sun had risen on the next morning Arthur, Merlin, Callum and Adianna rode out of the city. When Arthur woke that morning and saw Merlin smiling in his sleep he couldn't bear to wake him, instead Arthur carried Merlin out into the court yard and held him tightly in his arms in front of him as they departed. What the four didn't notice was Uther standing by his window watching them leave with a sort of sadness across his face.

Merlin woke up halfway through the journey. Jumping up as he woke Merlin almost feel off the horse, Arthur caught Merlin the second he started to fall. Leaning closer to Merlin ear he whispered to Merlin "I have a surprise for you" Merlin tired to act happy but inside he was just anxious and afraid out being out in the open. Merlin started out into the distance as they travelled leaning his head over Arthur's heart eventually falling asleep.

()()()

Looking out into the distance from the front of her house Hunith saw 2 horses entering the town. She instantly recognised the golden haired man leading the group as Prince Arthur. Looking around for her son Hunith stood horrified when she saw Merlins broken body held on front of the prince. "Merlin" she screamed running towards her only son. Arthur could hear Huniths screams as he dismounted his horse, turning around Arthur wasn't surprised to see Hunith standing in front of him. Hunith reached out with shaking hands to touch the side of Merlins face "Merlin" she whispered as her own tears began to form "what...what happened to him?"She whimpered "it's a long story, one which we'd rather not reveal to the public for Merlin's sake" Callum spoke with ease taking his place beside Arthur "WHAT? How dare you, he is my own son I deserve to know" Hunith yelled in outrage "its ok Hunith he's right. Besides I don't think Merlin would want to tell his own mother about this" Adianna whispered the last part of her sentence low enough so only Callum heard "Adianna" Hunith gasped "what are you doing here and who is that? She pointed at Callum, Arthur cleared his throat "he is my brother, before you condemn him you should thank him for helping save your son and Adianna and Callum are here to help me look after Merlin" Arthur raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer "I...I didn't know" Hunith stuttered "it's fine you don't know what's going on" Callum entwined his fingers with Adianna's.

In his arm's Arthur felt Merlin turn "is there somewhere I can lay Merlin down "Arthur's comment seemed to bring Hunith back to earth "yes. Yes this way" Hunith called leading the group back to her small home. Once they entered the house Arthur placed Merlin down on the small bed in the tiny bedroom that belonged to his mother. "Right now I believe you have something to tell me" Hunith was beginning to get inpatient, she was eager to find out who had done this to his son "not in here" Hunith nodded "come out into the other room" Callum followed Hunith out. Arthur lingered by Merlin's side "come on Arthur he'll be fine we'll only be in the next room" Adianna placed a comforting hand on Arthur's shoulder, Arthur nodded slowly rising from Merlin's side flowing Adianna out of the room. They found Callum and Hunith sitting around a small table. As they took their seats Hunith looked over at Arthur "start from the beginning and don't stop until the end" Arthur nodded as he began to retell the story that had lead them here to this small country town.

()()()

It was dark. Merlin tried to move his chains stopped him. Out of the dark come Uther, eyes beaming as if he'd just been granted his greatest wish. Holding Merlin down Uther ran his tongue along Merlins bear chest "your mine now, the prince will never want you after this. No one will" Uther laughed as he breached Merlin. In his fear Merlin screamed and begged for Uther to stop, for someone to help him "ARTHUR" he screamed again but no one came. Merlin was left alone in the dark.

()()()

"Oh god" Hunith breathed out as Arthur finished his story "It gets worse" Arthur wiped his eyes "how could it possibly get any worse. That monster Uther held him captive, told you he killed himself and raped Merlin whenever he felt like it" Hunith shuddered, Arthur opened his lips to answer "ARTHUR" Arthur jumped out of his seat at the helpless scream of his name "Merlin" he yelled barging into the room he so stupidly left Merlin in.

()()()

Shaking in his sleep, tear staining his face Merlin whimpered for someone to save him. Arthur sat on the bed and pulled Merlin onto his lap "Merlin it's just a dream, he can't hurt your safe I promise" Arthur shook Merlin's shoulders in an attempt to wake him "Wake up Merlin please wake up" Arthur begged. Opening his eyes for a horrifying second he had had no idea where he was, and then he saw Arthur staring down at him "Arthur" he mumbled "I'm sorry, so, so sorry I didn't" Merlin was cut off by Arthur kissing him hard, forcing his lips apart Arthur slipped his tongue into Merlin's mouth, twisting his fingers in golden blonde hair Merlin moaned into the kiss as Arthur pulled away, Arthur rested his head against Merlin's "you have nothing to be sorry about, you have done nothing wrong, you never will, I love you so much never forget that" Arthur placed another sweet kiss on Merlins lips. It didn't matter what Arthur said Merlin still felt wrong, dirty and used. He knew Arthur would never understand so instead of telling the truth he smiled and him he loved him back. Arthur and the rest of the world would see the old Merlin they had loved, on the inside Merlin knew he would never be the same again but that didn't matter as long as Arthur never saw the disgusting person he was now, Merlin would make his problems go away, one way or another.

**Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with work and school but I'll try and update more often.**

**Reviews make me smile but feel no need. Thanks for reading, nimi1611 ily xoxoxoxo.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hunith had not been surprised when she learnt of the change in her son and the prince's relationship. She had no doubt that Arthur loved Merlin more than life itself and Merlin the same for Arthur. On their last visit she had noticed them acting differently around each other although they tried to hide it, she had over heard them talking late at night when they thought everyone was asleep and seen the innocent touches that lasted a fraction longer then they should, thing that no one would ever pick up on if they weren't watching. Now that it was out in the open the evidence was everywhere, leaving people wondering how they never saw it before, the way Arthur's eyes turned deadly whenever Merlin winced in pain and how he tried so hard to protect Merlin form things he had no control over, or the way Merlin clung at Arthur when he cried in his sleep. The thing that did surprise her was the way Merlin shut everyone out putting on a charade that everything was fine. To anyone who didn't know better Merlin was happy and full of life, they did not see or hear him at night while he slept. She watched countless times as Arthur tried to talk to him, comfort him offer any kind of support, she watch time after time as Merlin laughed at Arthur's face and told him to stop being silly he was fine and after a couple of days Arthur gave up. She saw as Merlin grew paler every day, he only ever picked at his food never actually only eating when Arthur noticed him and feed him as if it was a joke kissing Merlin every time he took a bite. She knew Merlin was trying to shut himself off; she just wished he would let others in and stop his act. She never said a word she just sat and watch as her son sink further into himself and felt her heart break.

()()()()

Adianna woke up early the next morning. Long before anyone else opened their eyes she left the house and walked to a place she never thought she'd see again. It was all ash now (thank to Arthur), ash and dirt but it didn't matter this had once been the place she grew up in. Sitting down in the area that had once been her room. As her eyes closed memories flooded back to her. This had been the place her nightmares came from but here she sat on a pile of ash that had been her hell.

"you left early" Adianna jumped at the voice coming from behind her "it's ok Adianna it's just me" she turned her head to see "Arthur what are you doing here" she tried to stand but Arthur just sat beside her "we woke up and you were gone" Arthur shrugged "Callum freaked, then Hunith suggested you might be here so I said I'd go after you" "what about Merlin?" Adianna raised an eye brow "he's with Callum. I think Callum wants to talk to him, maybe he can make him see straight again" Arthur lent his head back looking up at the sun "why are you here Adianna?" Adianna picked up as pile of ash "funny how after all that's happened this place can still get to me. I don't know I guess I just wanted to see that it was really gone, that my father couldn't come after me" she let the ash slip through her fingers.

They sat in silence for a while simply looking up at the sun until Adianna broke the silence "what about you? How are you Arthur?" she played with her hair the way she had done with Merlin before "I'm fine" Arthur shrugged the question off "come on Arthur don't lie we can all see the way your eyes change every time Merlin smiles and claims to be fine even though we can all hear him crying in his sleep" Adianna looked at the ground sadly "I don't want him to have to do this by himself, I...I just wish he'd let me in. Watching him like this, he gets paler every time I look at him and he never eats. Its like I'm losing him all over again and I don't know what to do" Arthur sobbed "no one does. After I left this place I didn't speak for a month, some of my mother's court were afraid I was going to kill myself but really all I needed was the people I loved" Adianna hugged Arthur "but...what if he tries to... what if he tries to kill himself again. What if I can't save him" Arthur shuddered trough his words "I don't know. All we can do is hope Merlin comes back to himself before he does something so drastic". They sat in silence until it was time to go back.

()()()()

Merlin sat and stared at the knife his mother had in the kitchen area of her house. As a child he had never been allowed to touch it out of fear he would somehow hurt himself, even when he had grown and knew how to handle a sword she wouldn't to let him near it. He longed to hold the knife in his hand, feel the cold blade against his skin, and watch as it drew his blood. Looking around Merlin was alone, Adianna had left early that morning, Arthur had gone after her, his mother had gone to get supplies and Callum was nowhere to be seen. Merlin stood and walked over to the knife. Holding it in his hand he gasped at the chill that ran through his body as he pressed the blade against his skin, pressing harder Merlin smiled as blood began to drip from his arm. "MERLIN" he dropped the knife, coming out of his trance Merlin began to shake and sank to the floor, burying his head in his arms.

()()()()()

Callum had been sitting outside Huniths house waiting for Adianna to return. He had promised Arthur to watch Merlin so very now and then he quietly opened the door to check on him. Sighing to himself as he stood Callum opened the door and walked inside. The sights that meet his eyes mad his stomach turn; Merlin was standing in the middle of the room holding a knife against his arm marvelling at the blood that dripped down his arm. "MERLIN" Callum yelled running over to Merlin, by the time he reached him Merlin had broken down, crying hysterically "Merlin" Callum whispered kneeling beside him "Merlin what were you thinking?" Merlin didn't answer he just kept crying mumbling things Callum couldn't understand. Looking down at Merlin's arm Callum noticed the blood again "Merlin show me your arm" Merlin shocked his head "Please I need to heal your wound" Merlin looked up at Callum who looked back with pleading eyes "please" Merlin raised his arm showing the cut to Callum.

Merlin watched as Callum mumbled a quick healing spell and the blood disappeared as his arm healed. "Can you fix everything?" Merlin asked a while later looking down at his arm again "No" Callum answered "there are some things even magic cannot fix, sometimes only time while heal us" "oh" Merlin lowered his head "he still loves you Merlin he always will "Callum looked over at the window "who?" "Arthur. He'll never admit it but it's killing him inside to see you like this" Merlin looked away "I don't want him to suffer with me. I'll deal with it on my own. Its better this way Arthur can't get hurt" Merlin knew Callum wouldn't accept his answer even before he said it "you didn't see him when he thought you were dead. He almost killed a servant because he woke up one morning and they had taken your job" Callum tried hard not to laugh at the memory of Morgona's face when she'd found out about that "why?" Merlin couldn't understand no matter how hard he tried to he just couldn't "I told you he loves you he's just waiting for you to let him back in" Callum answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world "I'll try" Callum smiled at Merlin as he stood and walked out of the room leaving Merlin alone to his thoughts.

()()()()()

That as they lay down ready to fall asleep and end another day Merlin wrapped tighter against Arthur. "Merlin" Arthur looked down and held Merlin closer when he saw the tears in the young boy's eyes looking back at him "what is it? What's wrong?" Merlin shook his head "it's nothing I'm just" Arthur's hand reached up to wipe Merlins tears away "I'm so, so, so sorry. I didn't mean to push you away or hurt you or anything. I just thought it would be better. I'm so sorry" Merlin sobbed against Arthur's chest "it's ok Merlin I told you before you have nothing to be sorry about" Arthur rocked Merlin in his arms "would you do something for me" in his heart Merlin knew Arthur would never deny him this simple wish " anything" Arthur kissed the top of Merlins head " don't let me go" Arthur smiled and brushed so hair out of Merlin's eyes "I never could" he promised, Merlin's face turned into the first real smile he'd had in a while.

**Then end of another chapter.**

**Ok so there should be somewhere between 3-5 more chapters of this to come. I kinda like this chapter, I thought it was about time Adianna+ Arthur and Merlin+ Callum spent some time together, Adianna and Merlin were locked away together and Callum and Arthur found them together so it kinda made sense that the opposite person would be the one to comfort them. I'd love to know what you think.**

**Nimi1611 ily xoxox.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

They had been in Eldor for little over a month, one morning Merlin was beginning to act like his old self again, he had burst out laughing the morning before when Arthur had fallen off his chair. He got his magic back as well, it was no big deal like he thought it would be, he and Arthur had just woken up one morning and Merlin's eyes were golden. Of course there were still the bad days when Merlin hardly talked to anyone but they were getting better. For the last week none of them had bothered to leave the house and they were beginning to annoy Hunith.

"I love you all...but you need to get out of this house and get some fresh air for a while" she called as she threw them out of the house for the day. Adianna jumped at the idea quickly dragging Callum off into the forest. Merlin had been reluctant to go anywhere until Arthur held his hand and said they didn't need to go if he didn't want to. Merlin shook his head and pulled Arthur along behind him in the opposite direction for Adianna.

()()()()()()()

Callum followed Adianna into the forest. He was hoping she where they were going because he had no idea where he was.  
"Adianna where are we going?" he groaned  
"you'll see" she laughed running off into the tress, Callum laughed running after her.  
Adianna stop smiling to herself "it'll be a while before you find me now" she called  
"oh really"  
Adianna jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, turning her head she almost cried in relief "Callum" she breathed "don't do that to me" she screamed "sorry" he smiled at her.  
Adianna moved around in his arms so she was facing him, reaching up she wrapped her arms around his neck "I've missed you" Callum mumbled against her neck  
"I've been with you all along" she sighed as he kissed her shoulder  
"No" he picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist "I've missed you like this" he whispered leaning down to kiss her lips. Adianna wound her fingers into Callum's hair as he deepened the kiss  
"I missed you too" she mumbled back. Pulling back from the kiss Callum lowered Adianna to the ground "Callum" she whispered  
"yes" he traced his tongue along her neck  
"please" she begged, Callum stoped "Are you sure?" Adianna nodded desperately, Callum smiled and began to untie her dress.

Gasps, moans, groans and whimpers of pleasure filled the air as Callum gently thrust into Adianna. This was not the first time they had been together but it had been so long that it felt just like the very first time Callum had hide in her room for the night. Groaning Callum moved just that little bit faster causing Adianna to scream out to the sky. Thrusting against they moaned against each other as their orgasms washed over them. Lying in the sun for a while they eventually got up still wrapped around each other as they dresses before making their way back to the small town.

()()()()()()

"Merlin where are you taking me?" Arthur asked letting himself be dragged into  
"I want to show you something" Merlin smiled.  
Leading the way Merlin pulled Arthur through a maze of tress until he found what he was looking for  
"close your eyes and take me hand" Merlin reached his hand out to Arthur  
"Merlin" Arthur raised an eyebrow looking at his love  
"please" Arthur held Merlins hand closing his eyes.

He was sure Merlin had at some point gotten lost and tried to cover it up but decided not the mention it. When Merlin told Arthur to open his eyes he lost his breath. They were standing on golden sand near a crystal clear lake but all Arthur could see was Merlin standing before his, chest bear, shirt discarded on the ground with the sun shining down on him. Taking a deep breath as he walked Arthur stepped up to Merlin  
"Merlin what are you doing?" Merlin placed his hands on Arthur's chest  
"sshh don't think just feel" he reached up kissing Arthur hard.

Hands twisting in golden hair desperate for something to hold on to as Arthur's tongue slipped inside his mouth tracing along his own tongue, when Arthur pulled their hips together Merlin couldn't stop the moan that escaped. Merlins moan pulled Arthur back into the real world, pulling back from the kiss he instantly regrated it when he saw the hurt look on Merlin's face  
"Merlin are you sure about this, we don't have to you aren't ready. I won't force you into anything you don't feel comfortable with" Merlin kissed him again  
"please Arthur I need this. I need to feel you inside me, not him, know that you were the last to touch me, know that you're the only one who will ever touch me again. Please"  
"are you sure?"  
Merlin nodded at Arthur, smiling as Arthur gently lay Merlin down on the ground.

Kissing the side of Merlins thigh Arthur breathed on Merlin hardened member  
"oh god" Merlin shuddered as Arthur swallowed him whole.  
Taking Merlin in his mouth Arthur loved the sounds that come from Merlin's lips every time he licked at the head of Merlin's prick, he loved the way Merlin wound his fingers through his hair as he came moaning his name but mostly his loved the way Merlin came undone in his hands.  
"Arthur I'm...I'm gonna...AHHHHH" Merlin screamed as he came shuddering through his orgasm.

Arthur smiled as he crawled up beside Merlin "Arthur" Merlin whispered  
"sshh love it's not over yet" Arthur promised as he picking Merlin up placing him down gently so they were just lying in the water.  
Leaning over him Arthur looked up at Merlin "you ready?" when Merlin nodded Arthur slide a finger into his entrance. Merlin tensed at the penetration but relaxed as Arthur added a second finger slowly stretching him. Pushing down on to Arthurs fingers Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck  
"More. Arthur more" he gasped when Arthur found his prostate.  
Arthur removed his fingers ignoring Merlins protests and wrapped Merlin's legs around his hips. Arthur's eyes never left Merlins as he pushed in slowly  
"Merlin" Arthur groaned slowly thrusting not wanting to hurt the one he loved more than anything in the world. Every so often Arthur would hit Merlins prostate and Merlin would scream out to the sky. They came together fingers entwined moaning each other's names. Arthur gently pulled out of Merlin laying down beside him. His heart warmed at the look of joy in Merlins eyes.

They stayed like this until Merlin became to shiver in the water. Arthur dressed them both kissing every inch of skin on Merlins body before he dressed him. Arthur carried Merlin back in the direction Merlin had lead him here in.

()()()()()()()

Hunith had no idea what to do. Part of her wanted to scream, attack, hurt make this man bleed like he'd done to her son. The other part of her was afraid of why he was here and what he wanted.  
"I am King Uther of Camelot. I am here for my son" he said with a smile.

**So here anther chapter. I was happy to find out some people were still interested in this so yay. I'd love to know what you think but if you're really far too busy to tell me that's fine thanks for reading. **

**Ily nimi1611 xoxoxo.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Callum and Adianna walked into the village laughing. They saw Hunith standing in her door way crying before they saw Uther. "Hunith what's wrong?" Adianna asked  
"n...Nothing. Just go and get Merlin and leave this place. Please" she sobbed  
"Hunith what's going on?" Callum pushed Adianna behind him when he saw the way Huniths eyes kept darting back inside  
"who's in there" he yelled "you can show yourself peacefully or I'll you it your choice" Callum's eyes flashed gold. A laugh came from inside the building "you would use magic on your own father" Uther stepped into the doorway pushing Hunith to the ground. When Hunith fell Adianna was immediately at her side holding the sobbing women against her  
"well, well isn't it the beautiful Adianna" Uther smiled leaning against the door frame  
"what are you doing here?" Callum spat  
"I'm here to bring Arthur back of course, he is still the prince after all I think he's been ignoring his duties for far too long don't you?" Uther looked out into the distance "But I am curious Where is that young Merlin I do miss him" Callum punched Uther in the face "he's safe away from you that's all you need to know" he hissed glaring at Uther. Uther smiled to himself as he drew a dagger from his belt _time to end this_ he thought.

One minute Adianna saw Callum towering over Uther looking like the powerful warlock he had always been to her. The next he was clutching his stomach gasping for breath as he feel to the ground. She didn't even realise the scream that lingered in the air was her own.

()()()()()

The first thing Arthur heard as they entered the village was someone screaming. The first thing Merlin saw was a small group of people around his house crowding around a body. Running forwards towards the crowd Arthur fell to his knees when he saw Adianna crying desperately clinging to Callum's pale body. Merlin kneeled beside Callum checking for any sigh that he was still alive.  
"He has a pulse" Merlin tried to pull Adianna off Callum  
"Callum please. Wake up please don't leave me here" Adianna fought against Merlin trying to hold Callum again  
"Adianna STOP he's going to ok just clam down" Merlin held his shaking friend. This the first time Adianna actually noticed Merlin  
"Merlin PLEASE you have to, use you magic PLEASE you have to save him" she begged clinging to his shirt  
"I...I don't know if I can" Merlin whispered,  
Please Merlin try please" Arthur appeared on the other side of Adianna pulling her away from Merlin hugging her close as he looked down at his brother, Merlin looked at Arthur and smiled weakly "I'll try"

Taking a deep breath in Merlin summoned every fibre of magic he had within him. As Merlin raised his hand the crowd gasped as Merlins eyes turned golden like the sun and he began to chant in a language no one knew. He continued chanting until Callum's wound had healed. Gasping for breath Callum's eyes flew open and Merlin fell backwards.

"Merlin" Arthur yelled trying to catch this head before it hit the ground  
"what's wrong with him?" Hunith asked looking over her son trying to find the reason why he had collapsed. Callum sat up and took in his surroundings "Nothing" he shook his head "the spell just take up a lot of energy" he rubbed the side of his head before Adianna threw herself into his arms  
"how do you know?" she asked  
"I've used it before" Callum shrugged, Arthur looked up shocked "on who?"  
"an old lady I meet outside Adianna's kingdom" Callum shrugged  
"how long will he stay like this?" Arthur pulled Merlin up so he was resting on his lap  
"no more than 5 hours" Arthur nodded picking Merlin up and caring him inside the house once again.

"Wait where's Uther?" Hunith yelled looking around the house  
"I can't see him, must have run off when Arthur and Merlin showed up" Callum laughed  
"I hope so" Adianna followed the others inside.

()()()()(

No one noticed him.  
Uther stood by a tree behind Merlin's house. He heard every word they said. They didn't notice him, so they never saw his plan coming

**Ok so there will only be one or two more chapters of this. Please review I really want to know what u think about this story please.**

**Nimi1611 xoxox **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Merlin sat by the window and watched as the villagers began to set up for that night's festival. He had only woken up little over an hour ago but as Callum had said he felt fine, a little tired but other than that his was fine. Arthur saw Merlin watching the town and walked over to sit by him  
"would you like to go tonight?" he asked playing with some of Merlin's hair  
"Really?" Merlin's smile reminded Arthur of a little child  
"Yeah. I know Callum and Adianna don't really want to go but you mother is and you just seem so interested in it so I thought that maybe you" Arthur rambled until Merlin silenced him with a kiss  
"I'd love to"

()))()()()

Callum and Adianna said goodbye to the others as they left for the festival neither really caring that they were left alone. Adianna through it was good Merlin was so excited about something she just didn't have any interest in dagging around the town late at night; she would rather just stay at home with Callum. Callum was another reason she didn't want to go, he was still weak from his earlier attack and even though he tried to hide it she saw right through his act.  
"We seem to be all alone" Callum teased picking Adianna up so her legs were wrapped around his waist  
"oh really. Whatever will we do?" she laughed  
"I've got some ideas" Callum carried a laughing Adianna into the bedroom making to lock the door with his magic.

())())()()())

The festival was everything Merlin remembered from his childhood. Torches lighting up the town, musicians, people dancing, eating and laughing long into the night. About half way through the night Arthur pulled Merlin away from the crowd taking him up onto a hill where you could see the entire village.  
"What's going on?" Merlin smiled  
"nothing can't I have you to myself for 10 minutes" Arthur shrugged playing with Merlins hands  
"ok if you're sure that's all" Merlin looked up at the stars  
"you know I love you right, more than anything" Arthur blurted out  
"yes of course" Merlin turned to look at Arthur's face  
"what is it?" he suddenly felt every worried  
"it's nothing" Arthur said again "I just wanted to ask you something"  
"ask away" Merlin smiled again  
"Merlin will you" Arthur cut off by a screaming sound coming from the festival. Turning around to see the village Arthur and Merlin looked on in horror as Uther set Merlins home on fire.

Through the windows Adianna and Callum could be seen desperately trying to escape.  
"ADIANNA" Merlin screamed running towards the flames. As he ran he felt the rain being to fall, he didn't know if it was his own magic or if it was Callum trying to save Adianna, he didn't really care. He felt Arthur run past him as he reached the house; he didn't even bother to look u already knowing his was going after Uther. He tried desperately to unlock the door, burning his arms as he tried to break the door. Even his magic failed him refusing to unlock the door held in place but magic. He was powerless all he could do was stand back and make the rain pour down knowing it wouldn't be enough to save his friends. What hurt the most was he never heard a single scream from Callum or Adianna. Walking upside her son Hunith hugged Merlin tightly as he cried, her own tears shining through her eyes.

()()()()

He caught the man in a second.  
He attacked him without thinking.  
Anger pumped through his veins as he punched, kicked, hit, yelled, cursed and screamed at the man that had killed his brother.  
Arthur pulled a dagger from his belt resting it against Uther's throat. With a small twisted grin on his face Arthur prepared himself to kill his father.

()()()()()

Lifting his head up Merlin saw Arthur holding a knife against his father ready to kill him.  
"Arthur don't" Merlin yelled pulling away from his mother running over to Arthur trying to stop him  
"stop" Merlin said in a softer voice standing in front of Uther, Arthur ignore him  
"Arthur look at me" Merlin held Arthur's face in his hands  
"get out of the way Merlin" Arthur growled  
"no"  
"he deserves to die Merlin" Arthur spat  
"I know Arthur but not like this. Hate him as much as we do he is still your king and Father" Merlin tried to calm Arthur down, he could feel the anger rising through Arthur as each second ticked by  
"He killed them Merlin. Callum. Adianna. There dead because of him and you expect me to just let him live" Arthur's eyes never left Uther's  
"yes Arthur I know what he did, he will die but not like this. We'll take him back to Camelot; he'll face trial and you. You will be king" Merlin promised  
"we'll take him back and I'll be king" Arthur agreed "but even if the trial doesn't agree I will kill him"  
())()()()(

Arthur tied Uthers hands together, complaining as he did saying he should have just cut them off. The village stood and started at what was left of Huniths house. It was nothing but ash and rubble.

"Their bodies turned to ash" Arthur held Merlin as he collapsed to the ground crying hysterically as he clung to Arthur. Through his tears Merlin managed to fall asleep. Arthur watched him hoping that he was far, far away from this horrible world they were forced to live in.

()()()()

_Merlins dream:_

_Adianna laughed as she pulled Merlin up beside her.  
"It's ok Merlin you won't fall" she giggled at her friend's horrified face  
"Adianna can we get down now? Please" Merlin complained, he had never minded climbing trees but he hated sitting on top of his young friend's roof. It was dangerous, his mother had told him so on several occasions.  
"What are you afraid of Merlin? Why don't you like it up here?" Adianna asked tugging on her hair trying to get it the way she liked  
"It's too high up, we could fall and...Die" Merlin felt embarrassed at his confession, Adianna's laugh did nothing to help this  
"you shouldn't be afraid to die Merlin we'll come back anyway"  
"what?"  
"It's called reincarnation, we'll all be reincarnated into a new world but we'll always find each other" Adianna held Merlin's hand  
"Promise?" she asked  
"Promise what?" Merlin made a confused face  
"that no matter what world we're in we'll always find each other"  
"I promise" Merlin hugged his friend.  
()()()()_

Merlin opened his eyes to find Arthur staring down at him.  
"Bad dream?" Arthur asked tracing a finger alone Merlin's hip  
"no" Merlin shook his head "it was nice" Arthur kissed the top of Merlins head gently rocking him in his arms until he fell asleep again.

()()())()()()

They left for Camelot the next morning. When they arrived Uther was thrown into the cells to await his trial.

**One more chapter left. Sorry for killing off Callum and Adianna is was the only ending I could think of that wasn't rubbish. Next chapter will be up as soon as I type it. Nimi1611 ily xoxoxoxo**


	20. Chapter 20 the end

Chapter 20 –finale chapter

Uther had been locked away for 5 days.  
Every day a passing guard would tell him of the changes Arthur made in Camelot.  
On the 1st Arthur was mad king.  
On the 2nd Arthur lifted the ban on magic.  
On the 3rd Merlin was made court sorcerer.  
On the 4th Lancelot returned as Arthur's head knight. The first thing he did was marry Gwen.  
On the 5th in front of the entire court and everyone they loved Arthur asked Merlin to marry him. Merlin said yes.  
So now on his 6th day on the cells Uther was brought to trial. He was placed on his knees in front of his son the now king of Camelot. Looking up he noticed the change in Arthur, he was no longer as joyful as he once was and his eyes look tired. Try as he might Uther could not hide from the fury that was burning in his sons eyes.

()(())(()

Looking down at Uther in disgust Arthur began the trial.  
"Uther Pendragon on Camelot you are charged with rape, kidnap, treason and murder" Arthur looked around the room "If I had my way you'd already be dead... but under the advice and wishes of my court sorcerer and my fiancé I have placed you under child, there really is no arguing with Merlin, he'll just look at you with puppy dog eyes until you fall for it" Merlin almost glared at Arthur but stopped himself "my advisors and myself will vote on your outcome" Uther felt his body tense up.  
"Let's start the voting them shall we" Arthur smirked "my Lady Queen Helen your vote please" the crowd turned as a women emerged from the crowd pulling the green clock away to show her face.

"So you're the man who took my daughter away from me. You're the one who killed my child and would be son" Queen Helen looked at Uther in pour hate "I've heard much of you Uther Pendragon during my stay here, I would have like to been able to tell people you were a good king before you lost your way, but I have never cared for lying"  
"what is your vote my friend" Arthur called  
"He is a monster. I want nothing more than to watch him burn" she growled  
"so you vote death" Queen Helen nodded at Arthur.

"Merlin what is your vote" Merlin looked horrified  
"I have none, I will not vote"  
"Merlin you are the court sorcerer, my fiancé and most of all you are the one he has hurt the most. You must vote in this" Arthur argued  
"no"  
"Merlin listen to me"  
"no Arthur you listen to me" Merlin screamed tears forming in the corners of his eyes "you say he's hurt me the most and it's true. I was locked away for I don't know how long, I tried to kill myself because of him" Lancelot's eyes turned over to Merlin in shock, nearly all the crowd stared at him, Merlin and Arthur had never told anyone about this "He killed Adianna, the closest thing I ever had to a sister and Callum he was one of my best friends, he helped me understand things even you couldn't. That man tore everything I love away from me I want nothing to do with him. If he lives he lives, if he dies he dies I will not decide him fate" Merlin yelled tears streaming down his face  
"Merlin I'm sorry truly I didn't mean to" Arthur tried to apologize  
"s'ok" Merlin sniffed wiping the tears away from his eyes.

Staring at Merlin for a second loner Arthur turned to Morgona "what do you think Morgona?" Morgona's face turned into an evil grin  
"death is such a waste, we could lock him up for the rest of his life, watch him die slowly as each day passed"  
"so you vote he is locked away" Morgona nodded.  
Arthur raised an eyebrow at Lancelot  
"sir Lancelot what is your vote"  
"death" Lancelot stated simply.

Arthur looked over at Gaius "Gaius your vote"  
"I agree with Morgona sire, Uther should be locked away" Gaius didn't even flinch as his old friends locked on him "Gaius... your my friend why are you doing this" Uther stuttered, Gaius turned to look at him "for what you did to Merlin I will never forgive you. Do not for one second think I don't know what you did I was the one to treat his wounds, I saw the blood and the scars. Be grateful I don't kill you myself" he spat at the fallen man  
"I should thank you Gaius you were always so loyal to my father"  
"I am loyal to you now my king, you and Merlin will lead this kingdom into the golden age of Camelot" his smile reflected the one showing on Merlin and Arthur's faces.

Arthur looked down at Uther. He had once loved this man, believed his was a good father and an even better king. Now all he felt was hate.  
"So you life hangs on my decision" he smirked "are you scared Uther to know that you life is in the hands of your beloved son that hates you so" he laughed as Uther tensed "you've taken so much from me. I almost lost Merlin because of you, more than once I've had to watch his die a little inside and slips away from me because of you" he growled "what about Adianna the beautiful princes who only wanted to meet the family she was marrying into. What about CALLUM he was your son. MY BROTHER and you killed him. Your own son" Arthur rose from his throne drawing his sword resting it on Uthers neck "I've promised so many people so many different things. I've always had a promise to myself though. I swore I'd always protect the people I loved and make anyone that hurt them pay for it with their lives. For what you've done you deserve more than death"  
"what is your decision my lord" Lancelot called, Merlin appeared at Arthur's side taking one of his hands in his own  
"kill him, I want to watch him burn like they did" Arthur's voice echoed in the room.

()()())()(

They stood together on the balcony and watched his death. Merlin held his hand as Arthur watched his father be tied up the pyre.  
"WAIT" Arthur ordered  
"WHAT" Morgona and Queen Helen exploded  
"I want to light the fire myself" Merlin let go of Arthur's hand as he made his way down to the pyre. Talking the torch from one of the guards Arthur smiled at Uther "Goodbye Uther" he smiled and dropped the torch at Uther's feet lighting the fire that spread across the pyre within seconds.

They stood back as watched as Uther died and Merlin felt a little bit safer. Uther was gone he had nothing to fear anymore. He had lost so much but Arthur was always there with him. Arthur would always be there for Merlin and Merlin would always be there with Arthur in this life and the next. They were free to do anything and everything they had always wanted to do.

()()()()

**Wow I finally finished it. I don't really know what to say I've been writing this for who knows how long and it's finally done. I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story from the start. There will be a sort of squeal this is I'll start it as soon as I can. Ily nimi1611 xoxox**


End file.
